Gomu Gomu no Shinobi: Mugiwara no Naruto
by 0Aka-Ryuu-the-Red-Dragon0
Summary: When Kakashi refused to train Naruto for the Chunin Exams, a stranger comes up to him giving him a chest which holds a straw hat, a strange book, an even stranger fruit. naru/harem gomu/naruto very strong/naruto minor kakashi sasuke/bashing
1. Mugiwara no Shinobi

Gomu Gomu no Shinobi: Mugiwara no Naruto

Summery: When Kakashi refused to train Naruto for the Chunin Exams, a stranger comes up to him giving him a chest which holds a straw hat, a strange book, an even stranger fruit. Read as he becomes Hokage using his Devil Fruit powers.

Naruto will be very strong but not godly. There also will be minor Kakashi and Sasuke bashing. This is my first fan fiction I've made, hope you like it.

Pairing: Naruto x Harem

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

"I don't own Naruto or One Piece!"

Naruto wasn't upset; he was **pissed** in every sense of the word. Now Naruto was never one to get this upset, but in the recent events, he couldn't describe how he felt. It started when Neji brutally beat up Hinata for something that she had no control over.

He had always hated people like that. Always judging them without getting to know them first.

That made him mad sure, but what happened after the end of the preliminaries got him in this kind of mood.

-Flash Back- (I know it's early in the story, please don't hurt me)

Naruto was walking up to the hospital to see how Sasuke was doing while thinking on how he could defeat Neji _'I have to defeat Neji, I made a promise to Hinata and I never break my promises.'_ Naruto thought while walking in the hospital.

Naruto walks up to the receptionist "Where's Sasuke's room?" Naruto asks the receptionist "Sasuke-sama is currently not taking any visitors." The receptionist responded. "Why?" "I cannot say." Naruto just huffed in exasperation "Have you at least seen Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks "I can't say I ha…"

"Naruto?" The receptionist got interrupted by a familiar voice. Naruto turns around and sees his Jonin sensei, with his face dug deeply in a little orange book and smiles "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! I need you to help train me for the Chunin Exams!" Naruto said excitingly, dreaming at the thought of learning new jutsu.

That dream however was popped at his sensei's next sentence "Sorry Naruto, I can't train you for the Chunin Exams." Said Kakashi apathetically, as though he didn't even care about his students training or well being.

"What?! Why?!" Naruto said, wondering why his sensei wouldn't even train him.

"I have something to do, so I don't time to look after you." Kakashi said, in a 'still don't care attitude' not even looking at his student, and turns a page in his book.

Naruto wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was. Naruto knew that Kakashi-sen…no Kakashi, was going to train Sasuke. "You're going to train Sasuke, aren't you?" Naruto said, calling his so called sensei out on it.

"Sorry Naruto, but Sasuke needs more training than you do. He is going up against Gaara after all." Still not looking up at Naruto.

"And I'm going against Neji, someone who has no remorse for almost killing their family!" Naruto screamed, getting pissed off that his sensei won't even train him.

"Sorry Naruto, but you chakra control is horrible, I took the time to ask Ebisu to help you with that." Kakashi said, still not looking up from his book.

Naruto had enough. He grabbed the book and threw it into a garbage can while glaring at the Jonin "Ebisu is not my sensei, you are! You're not supposed to just pawn me off whenever you feel like it! I don't need your pity! I'll train by myself and beat Neji, even if I have to sell my soul to the devil!" With that Naruto ran out of the hospital leaving a shocked Jonin and medical staff.

-Flash Back end-

We now find Naruto walking down the street eyes focused on the ground. Finally, it set in that he might actually have to train himself to beat Neji. "What the hell am I supposed to do?! How to hell can I train myself to beat Neji! All he has to do I poke me and I'm a goner! Man this sucks, stupid Kakashi, pawing me off to Ebisu like that, what a one eyed asshole." (Sorry to all Kakashi lovers out there, nothing personal)

With a final huff he keeps walking in silence, not noticing the shadowy figure closing on to him. All of a sudden a hand touches his left shoulder and spins him fast around, finally after spinning all the way around; he comes face to face with cloaked man.

He couldn't see the mans face, but he could tell he was old. His hands were almost as wrinkled as Hokage-jiji's, but he could tell that the man was strong just from his aura and grip.

"Oi, Jiji let me…" "Do you want to be strong?" the old man interrupted.

Naruto was shocked by this sudden question. Of course he wanted to be strong, what sane ninja didn't?

"Of course I want to be strong." Naruto replied

"Why?" the old man questioned.

Naruto didn't hesitate to answer. "To protect my precious people, to protect my village, to show everyone that I'm not some dead last demon!" Naruto said finding his resolve.

The old man had one more question. "How far would you go? Would you sell your soul to the devil? Or was all that back there some mustered up courage that surfaced for a while and now it's gone?"

Naruto paused and thought, before finally finding his answer "I said I'd do anything to protect them and I never back down on my word. That's my nindou, and don't you forget it!" Naruto looked at the old man with determination in his eyes that few have.

Naruto could feel the old man smirk. Said man the let go of Naruto's shoulders and reached into his cloak. Naruto tensed at this thinking the old man was going to pull out a weapon. Instead the man brought out a chest.

It was an old, simple looking, brown chest with a golden lock and trim, and handed it to Naruto. "Then here you are." Looking down at the chest he wondered what the old man was talking about.

"Oi, jiji what the hell are yo…" looking back up, he notices the old man was gone. Looking back down at the chest, he wonders what's inside.

He decided to take it home and open it there.

On his way home he wonders what could be inside. At first he thought gold, after all it is a chest, so maybe it was a treasure chest.

Finally making it home, he starts to walk up the stairs, his mind still wondering what could be in there.

Getting to his door, he finds his keys and quickly opens it, as the anticipation to see was killing him.

Quickly closing the door he sets the chest on his dining room table and sits in front of it.

He inspect making sure there were no traps, finding none he opens it with a smile of anticipation

Only for that smile to drop, as the only thing in the chest was a book, an old straw hat with a red band, and a strange fruit the looked like a violet yubari melon shaped fruit with swirls.

"That senile old man tricked me! There's nothing but stupid book and a weird fruit! My two least favorite things." Naruto grumbled, thinking that the old man just did that for a laugh.

Naruto sighed, wondering how he would get stronger by reading and eating fruits. And what the hell was with the straw hat.

Naruto then decided to just skim through the book. Maybe it was an interesting book. He looked at the title to see it was called 'One Piece'. He opened it and a letter fell out. The letter read

"_Dear reader_

_You are most likely thinking as to how a book, a hat and a fruit can get you stronger. _

_Let me tell you now that this is no ordinary book, hat and fruit. _

_First, the book. The book is a story, as old as you and I, about a crew of pirates sailing the world in order to find the legendary treasure 'One Piece'. Yes it's the title of the book. _

_The hat belonged to the captain of this crew and it has been through more adventures then any pirate to date. _

_Now about the fruit. The fruit itself is called the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Yes a strange name for a fruit, but the fruit in general is a rare thing called an Akuma no Mi. But in order to learn about that you must first read about its origin and uses. Know now that thousands of men had lost their lives trying to find one of these fruits. _

_All will be revealed in due time. And don't forget to pass on the will of the D._

_Sincerely, a Senile Old Man"_

Naruto was shocked. To gain power that thousands have died for. It was a little unnerving.

But instead of looking a gift horse in the mouth, he closed the chest, put it under his arm, grabbed the book, made it past the garbage on his floor, set the chest on the night stand, sat on his bed and started reading.

He was mesmerized by it. Reading chapter after chapter, adventure after adventure. Sailing on the 'Reverse Mountain', and meeting Laboon the giant whale, finding out about Baroque Works, the Prehistoric Land and the giants, Drum Island and the new nakama, the desert Arabasta, the Shichibukai Crocodile, Jaya the 'Lawless Town', knock up stream, 'Sky Island', defeating the 'God Of Skypeia Enel' and his lightning logia fruit ability, Water 7 and Enies Lobby, Meeting Brook and Exploring the Thriller Bark, Counter attack against Moria, Sabaody Archipelago and punching one of the World Nobles, losing his nakama and landing on the Isle of Women (Making Naruto blush.), charging head first into Impel Down to save his brother. Everything he did was amazing!

He learned of what devil fruits are, what the one in the chest could do, what other ones could do.

The loss of the ability to swim didn't even bother him. So what if he couldn't swim. It's not like he's always doing it.

Even the hat amazed him. To him, it was proof of the adventures that they had together.

It all amazed him to no end. Finally he finished it. Noticing the sun rising, he wondered how long he had been reading. Looking over at the chest he makes his decision. Placing it on his lap he opens it finding the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Hesitantly picking it up he lifts it up to his mouth. Opening his mouth he bites down on it.

And that bite began the story of Uzumaki D. Naruto.

-Time Skip- Chunin Exam Finals

Most of the chunin candidates stood side by side in the giant arena as the people in the stands mumbled among themselves. The only ones missing are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Dosu Kinuta.

Shikamaru was thinking _'Oi, oi, we're missing not only Sasuke but Naruto as well. Troublesome.'_

Up in the stands, Ino and Sakura were getting worried. Ino suddenly asked "What are the others doing? The matches are going to begin soon." Sakura was thinking _'Where's Sasuke-kun? Not only that Naruto isn't here as well.' _

Suddenly there was a whistle and everyone went quit and looked to where it came from seeing a shadowy figure standing above the entrance. The figure was clearly male, and his face was shadowed by a straw hat on his head.

The figure then jumped down to the chunin competitors and landed softly on his feet in a crouch.

The man then spoke "Whew! That was close. I thought I was going to miss the exams!" standing up fully, the figure then placed the hat behind him, clearly being on a string, only to show blond hair and familiar whisker like marks on his cheeks.

The man was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Fox), flashing his 'Foxy Smile'.

Only people barely recognized him. He grew his hair out (Shippuden Hair.). His face was a lot more angular now; a lot of woman had a blush at this, including Temari. He was no longer wearing that hideous orange jumpsuit that screamed with a megaphone 'Kill Me!!!'. He was now wearing an orange, button-up vest (Thriller Bark), black shorts (Enies Lobby arc), and sandals. He also wore a small kunai pouch on his back right hip, a small scroll on his left hip and now had his hitai-ate (Forehead Protector) in black cloth tied around his left bicep.

Ino and Sakura were one of the most shocked at thee changes of our favorite blond. Ino was the only one to voice all their thoughts "Whoa! What happened to Naruto?!" yep everyone "He looks hot!" ok excepted for that part.

Naruto started walking towards the competitors. "How troublesome…oi Naruto what took you so long." Asked Shikamaru. Naruto looked over at the lazy Nara "While I was walking here, a hoard of bulls started to charge at me so I beat them up!" Naruto said still grinning while punching his palm.

Everyone sweatdroped at this, thinking he was making up excuses like Kakashi. "It was a pretty good warm-up, and they learned not to try and charge at me. Ne? Didn't you learn your lesson?" Naruto said looking back, as did everyone else, and was shocked to see a group of big, strong, bulls with lumps and bruises on their heads bowing at him and crying while nodding their heads fast. (Wouldn't you just love to see that?)

"Its fine you can go now." Naruto said nodding; the bulls didn't hesitate and quickly ran off.

Turning back to the proctor, Genma, he nodded his head, signaling to continue. Genma got out of his shocked state and nodded back and turned around facing the crowd. "Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd." Genma said to the finalists.

Naruto smirked and placed his hat back on his head and then grinned as the crowd roared with applause. "You guys are the main players in the upcoming match." Genma stated as the people kept clapping.

Up in the 'Kage Booth' Raido, a shinobi with brown spiky hair and a large scar on his left cheek was talking to the Hokage "Sasuke is still missing?" the Hokage asked the ninja standing next to him. "Several ANBU teams are searching for him, but he is no where to be found…he may have already fallen into Orochimaru's hands already…if that is the case, it will be impossible to find him." The old Hokage closed his eyes before responding "I understand."

"It also appears as though the Mizukage and the Raikage have arrived at the exams, despite not having a ninja go through to the finals." Stated the same ninja before hearing a group of foot steps.

The Sandaime turned to see the Raikage. A burly man with dark skin, slicked-back white hair with a yellow tint, a few wrinkles and a small moustache and beard. He was wearing his Raikage robe with out a shirt on under it and his Raikage hat, which had the kanji for 'Thunder' on it. On each wrist he wore gold bangle bracelets that looked extremely heavy along with a gold belt with a lion's face engraved onto it.

This was the Yondaime Raikage, Ē (that's his name, it's pronounced 'A')

Behind him was a beautiful, blonde, teenage girl wearing dark purple pants up to mid calf, with her ankles wrapped up in medical tape. A purple shirt with dark purple high collar and sleeves, her forearms wrapped up as well, she also wore fingerless gloves with beads on her left forearm. She had long blond hair that was wrapped up in a pony tail and her hitai-ate around her head.

This was Nii Yugito, Kumogakure Jōnin, and jinchuriki of the Nibi no Bakeneko (Two-Tailed Monster Cat).

Next to the Raikage was beauty like no other. Rust red hair that was down to her ankles and covered her right eye, jade green eyes, the face of an angel, wearing a deep-blue garment over a webbed-mesh bodysuit. At the top of her head was a topknot.

This was the Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei.

Behind her was a young looking swordsman/ninja. He was wearing black-rimmed glasses connected to what appeared to be headphones. He also wore a striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector like a badge on his chest. On his back was a strange, wrapped up, dual-handled sword.

This was Chojuro, Kirigakure Jonin and one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.

The next person that came wore a blue traditional Kage robe and a Kage hat with the kanji for 'Wind' on it and a veil over his face.

This was the Fake Yondaime Kazekage. Orochimaru, of the Densetsu no Sannin.

Behind him were two unknown sand-nin in tan cloaks

The Sandaime got up to greet the fellow Kage's "Hello and welcome Raikage-dono, Mizukage-dono, Kazekage-dono. I hope the trip wasn't too hard on you all." The Hokage asked.

They all shook their heads at this. Ē then smirked and said "If a little trip like that is tiring for me then I'm not fit to be the Raikage." the Raikage said, flexing his arm.

The Hokage laughed a little at this "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you." the Sandaime responded while stepping to side, motioning his fellow Kage's to walk by him with the Raikage sitting on the far right, the Mizukage on his left and the Kazekage on Sarutobi's left.

The Mizukage then spoke up "It seems that Tsuchikage-dono didn't show up."

"Despite not being enemies anymore, we are also not allies. He made it clear that since none of his ninja made it through, he shouldn't come and see the finals." The Hokage stated, and the Mizukage just nodded.

The Raikage then spoke up "Ha! Just like an old man, thinking that since none of his ninja made it through he shouldn't come. Instead he should have come to gain new information on non allied nations." The Raikage stated.

"Well, I find the thrill of the fight more exciting than the political advantages." Said the Kazekage. The Raikage only snorted "You're just saying that 'cause all your ninja made it through."

The Mizukage decided to intervene while looking at the blond with a straw hat "Perhaps we should start the exams now. Many people are starting to look impatient." The Hokage nodded and stood up walking over to the balcony "Then, Let's begin this."

The Hokage took a deep breath and started his speech "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches."

"**Kitten, watch out for the blond in the straw hat."** Told the Nibi

'_What? Why?'_ Asked Yugito confused as to why the Nibi no Bakeneko wanted her to watch out for an attractive male.

"**Because I think he's the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."** The Nibi stated.

Yugito was shocked that the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was in the Chunin Exams. _'Why is he in the __Chunin__ Exams? Wouldn't Konoha want the Kyuubi jinchuriki to use its chakra?"_

"**I don't think so. But just incase he was trained to, be careful."** The Nibi finished before going to take a cat nap.

"Eight? I only see 7. Is one missing?" Asked the Raikage, snapping Yugito out of her stupor. The Hokage stayed silent and looked the competitors.

Genma started talking to the finalist's "There are some things I need to tell you before the matches." He reaches into his vest and pulls out a piece of paper "Look at this." Everyone looked at it and saw their matches. "There was a little change in the match-ups. Check to see who you're going against."

Naruto looked and frowned. He then walked forward and snatched the paper from Genma's hand. He then reaches into his kunai pouch and pulls out a pencil. He starts to write on it and then handed it back.

When Genma looked back at the sheet he raised an eyebrow and then showed it back. Every one else raised and eyebrow. All that changed was a 'D.' in the middle of Naruto's names.

'_I had more matches the last time I looked. And what's with the 'D.'_ Shikamaru thought while looking over at Naruto. _'How much more troublesome did you become in the month, Naruto.'_

Genma just started speaking again "Listen up. Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decided that the match is over, I will stop the match. Do not argue with me over it. Got it?"

"The first match is…Uzumaki D. Naruto and… Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room." With that said the rest started walking to the waiting room.

Up in the stands Hinata and Kiba were finding their seats. Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed a shade of red that would make an apple jealous. "Naruto-kun."

The two chunin sitting next to them were discussing the fight "This looks like it's going to be an interesting match, huh?" "Yeah. But that Uzumaki kid's been fighting on luck to get here, he's going to need more than that to beat one of the elite Hyuuga clan."

Hinata frowned at this, but kiba just smirked _'Yeah, that's what I thought at first, but if you underestimate him, you'll end up with a fist to your face.'_ Kiba thought as he watched Naruto and Neji face each other.

"You understand that you're going to need more that a pass of gas and a change of appearance to beat me." Neji said arrogantly. Naruto just smirked "Yeah, I know." That being said he starts doing warm-up stretches.

"You should give up now. Fate has already declared me the winner." Neji stated in the same arrogant voice as before. "You know that you talk too much." Naruto said as he finished his warm-up and cracks his knuckles.

Naruto then put his right arm forward in a closed fist and said "Let's just hurry up; I have a promise to keep to Hinata-chan."

With that Neji activated his 'Byakugan' and slipped into his 'Gentle Fist' combat style, he frowned and thought, _'What's with his Chakra? It's different from before. It's more…Stretchy.'_ Naruto went into his own style that looked like it was made for a brawler, his left side facing Neji with his left arm slightly bent as well as his right, and his legs spread. His eyes were covered by his hat.

"You will witness that fate decides all. You cannot escape it." "Shut up already, so that we can fight, and see whose ideals are right." Naruto said lifting his hat, eyes showing a fire that couldn't be extinguished.

"Now, first match…begin!" at that the crowd started to cheer.

Both stood there unmoving in their respective stances. A leaf from the nearby tree floated in-between them, until it fell to the ground, officially starting their match.

Suddenly Naruto shot forward trying to catch Neji with a right hook, witch Neji simply leaned backward to avoid, making Naruto fall forward' with his left leg in the air, Naruto tried to spin-kick Neji. But the Hyuuga did a back flip, only to find Naruto straitened himself out and was now charging at him with chunin level speed, attempting to punch with a left hook this time, only to have it blocked with Neji's right.

He then started to punch rapidly with both his hands. Each one was either blocked or dodged. All of a sudden, Neji got into Naruto's defense and landed a hit on Naruto's right shoulder.

Seeing Neji trying to do it again, Naruto rolls out of the way until he's a few meters away. _'Shit! That was to close for comfort. It seems I need to step it up a bit.'_ Naruto thought ending it with a smirk. "Do you see now fate has already declared me the winner? You might as well stay down, because is you get back up, you're leaving here in a body bag." Neji said arrogantly.

Naruto only kept up his smirk, "I was only testing that Gentle Fist style that's so highly talked about, and let me tell you, I'm a bit disappointed." Naruto then got up and rolled his shoulder, as though it wasn't even hit.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I guess I should stop holding back then? Huh?" Naruto said as he got back in his stance, the only difference is he was holding his right shoulder.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Naruto started to say when suddenly he threw his arm back, and to the surprise of everyone there, his arm stretched back before he rocketed his closed fist at Neji, "Pistol!" punching Neji in the stomach, sending him into the arena wall behind Neji.

His arm shot back to him, and it returned to normal. Naruto was grinning up a storm at the shocked faces of everyone there. But the one that made him grim the most was Neji's.

"H-h-how did you d-do that?!" Neji stuttered, trying to figure out what happened to Naruto's arm.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber Fruit), making me a Gomu Ningen (Rubber-man)!" Naruto said happily while pulling his cheek out showing that it stretch's.

"Gomu Gomu no Mi?" Neji repeated, trying to figure out how a fruit made Naruto do that.

"Yep! It's a rare type of fruit called an 'Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruit)', that allows my body to turn to rubber! Pretty cool huh?!" Naruto stated, still grinning at the fact that everyone was shocked, even the Kage's.

Sarutobi was shocked at the fact that Naruto of all people, found this fruit. _'Though this might be the reason Jiraiya couldn't find Naruto. He must've been training to use this _'Akuma no Mi'_. Amazing!'_

E was impressed that Konoha had a power like that. _'I wonder if there are more of these _'Akuma no Mi'_ fruits?"_

Mei smirked, thinking on the line of _'Cute, strong, good sense of humor and a gentleman, if the promise to this 'Hinata' girl is anything to go by. I think I might get to know him a __**whole**__ lot better'_ while slightly licking her lips.

Orochimaru was practically drooling at the thought of more of these fruits _'Maybe if I force the Kyuubi-brat to tell me where he got a fruit like that, I could…experiment a little."_

Yugito as well was shocked, and decided to ask her demon to shed some light on the subject. _'Oi! Nibi! What the hell was that?! His arm just stretched out and decked the __Hyuu__ga!'_

"**I can't tell you exactly. But what I can tell you is that power is older than I am."** Nibi said, while focusing intently on the blond. Yugito was as well shocked by this information. And as well focusing on the blond.

The crowd had mixed feelings about it but Ino summed it up, "What the hell was that?!"

Naruto only looked up at her and gave her a small frown, "I already told you, I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi making me a Gomu Ningen (Rubber-man)."

Naruto then turned to Neji, who was getting up after the punch, who said "It doesn't matter what you do or eat fate has already declared me the winner!" Neji said in an angry tone.

Naruto just tilted his hat down and slipped back into his brawler stance before looking up with a smirk and "We'll see." _'So, that's why his tenketsus's are different. It's to stretch with his body! Amazing!'_

Neji wiped the blood off of his lip and reactivated his Byakugan and went back into the Gentle Fist, glaring at the blond jinchuriki.

"Let's go!"

With that Naruto charged at Neji, who charged back. Punching forward with his right hand, he yells, "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" shooting his hand at Neji like before, only this time Neji stepped to his right, while seeing that Naruto's hand is stuck in the wall. He then suddenly hears "Gomu Gomu no Kama (Scythe)!" and sees Naruto, using his Byakugan, stretch out his other arm in an attempt to clothesline him. Neji ducks this and rolls forward, trying to make some distance.

After regaining his bearings, he sees Naruto, hand stuck in the wall, standing on the wall. Noticing that he was using chakra to stick, he sees Naruto pry his hand from the wall, and front-flip onto the ground.

Kicking his leg, Naruto yells, "Gomu Gomu no Muchi (Whip)!" It stretches at Neji in an attempt to kick Neji's side, but his white-eyed opponent flipped over it, making the leg snap back to Naruto.

Naruto charged, and started to punch rapidly, making it seem as though he had multiple arms, and yelled "Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" the Hyuuga then started to pour out chakra of his chakra points and spun rapidly, before yelling "Kaiten (Heavenly Spin)!" making Naruto arms spin off course before snapping back to him.

When Neji's spinning finally stopped, he was facing Naruto with an arrogant smirk, but on the inside he was raging _'Shit! I can't believe this clanless, dead-last, idiot made me use the __Kaiten__ so early!'_

He decided to play it cool. "That was the Kaiten, a Hyuuga's ultimate defense. You can't get past it, so you might as well give-up." Neji said not losing his arrogant attitude.

Up in the stands, Hyuuga Hiashi was amazed that a branch member could know such a technique.

"What are you so happy about?" Naruto said with a smirk. "Let me guess, that was one of your trump-cards, right?" Naruto stated.

As he saw a look of shock on the branch Hyuuga's face, he knew he was right. "Ha ha ha ha ha! I knew it! I still haven't even showed 25% of what I can do, and I got running-up 'Emo King' to show his trump-card already!" Naruto laughed at his Hyuuga opponent.

To say Neji was shocked was an understatement. He was not only shocked but furious the this 'Clanless, Dead-last, Idiot' is going easy on **him**, Hyuuga Neji, last years 'Rookie of the Year'.

When Naruto's laughter finally died down, he looked at Neji with a grin. "Though that Kaiten is one hell of a defense. It seems if I want to beat you I'm gonna need to step it up to 50%."

Naruto held his right arm like he did before. "Gomu Gomu no…" he shoots his arm forward, and Neji dodges to the right this time. Naruto then 'Twangs' his arm and says "Shotgun" making his arm go in different directions like several 'Bullets', and hits Neji in the face, stomach and chest, knocking him back several meters.

But Neji straitens himself out and throws three kunai through the air, directed at Naruto. Naruto, seeing this, inhales deeply and says "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen (Balloon)!" His body suddenly expands, making him look like a balloon, and looks at ground and exhales fast, propelling him into the air, and out of the way of the kunai.

Looking down at Neji, he shoots his right leg forward. "Gomu Gomu no Stamp!" Neji rolled to the right to see that Naruto's foot made a big crack in the ground, before retracting back to him.

"Gomu Gomu no Yari (Spear)!" Putting his two feet into a point, Naruto then rockets his two legs like that at the Hyuuga. Said Hyuuga dodged to his right again and sees the even bigger crack in the ground.

Neji looked up to se Naruto falling towards him and throws a few shuriken at him, thinking he couldn't dodge in mid air. "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen (Balloon)!" Naruto inhaled quickly again and floated out of the way of the shuriken, before exhaling and landing a couple meters away from Neji.

When he looked up he saw Neji in a weird stance. His arms were stretched out, with his torso bent down a little and his legs spread. "You are within the range of my Divination." Neji stated as he saw that Naruto couldn't properly dodge this. "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)."

Up in the stands, the Hyuuga clan head was again shocked "That stance, is he going to…?"

Back at the field, Neji charged at Naruto with incredible speed. _"_Hakke! Two Strikes!"

"Four Strikes!"

"Eight Strikes!"

"Sixteen Strikes!"

"Thirty Two Strikes!"

"Sixty Four Strikes!"

With that, Naruto was sent skidding back a good distance. Though was barely on his feet. Finally his legs couldn't hold his weight anymore, so he fell to his knees before falling face first into the ground. When he fell, his hat fell off and rolled foot away from him.

Genma walked up in-between them and sighed, "I guess that's the end." Genma stated as he saw Naruto try and get up.

Up in the Kage Booth, the Kage's were conversing among each other, "That was a good fight, I like the kids guts, but it inevitable. I mean using only Taijutsu against a Hyuuga. It was a fool's game." The Raikage stated with a frown as he kept watching Naruto struggle to get up.

"He did say he was only using 50%. Perhaps he underestimated the Hyuuga." Stated the Mizukage while slightly disappointed that the cute rubber boy didn't win. Though she hid it well.

"I'm slightly disappointed that I couldn't see more of this 'Gomu Gomu no Mi'." said the disguised sannin, saying how he felt.

"Well, the proctor hasn't called the match yet so he still has a chance." Said the Hokage, silently praying that Naruto would get up and say "I'm okay!"

'_So Konoha didn't train their jinchuriki. Pity he would've made a good sparing partner.'_ Yugito thought, and at the same time, telling her demon.

"**And mate."** Nibi chipped in, making the blond Kumo-nin Blush and stutter in her mind.

In the stands Hiashi was thinking _'What incredible talent. To think that a branch member, who cannot succeed the clan, has inherited __Hyuuga__'s Bloodline Limit ability…so strongly. Hizashi, perhaps you should've succeeded the __Hyuuga family…'_

Down on the field, Neji was taunting Naruto, "I hit all 64 tenketsus in your body. You cannot stand up anymore." Neji stated as Naruto still tried to get up and fight. "Hmm, mortifying, isn't it? You are on your knees against a power you cannot face, finding out how truly powerless you are. This was your fate."

"Why don't you take that fate crap, and go shove it up your ass!" Naruto said angrily.

Neji only smirked "Hard work is an illusion. It is fate that you are born strong. Everything else…" Neji stopped in mid-sentence, and looked at the hat at his feet and stepped on it. "Is a lie!"

Naruto's eyes were wide and he was furious, how dare this asshole step on his precious hat, the hat that gave him the courage to stand up and fight on like its previous wearer. Neji saw this emotion and smirked, then decided to grind it with his foot.

Naruto was able to get up on one knee, "I swear to god Neji, if you don't get you're fucking arrogant, Hyuuga foot off my hat now, I'll kill you very, **very** slowly." Naruto said in a low voice that promised pain.

Neji didn't heed this voice and continued. "How about I tell you about the Hyuuga's fate of hatred!" (Same as in the canon.)

"…And in this match, your fate was decided when I became your opponent!" Neji finished his speech about the seal on his forehead, the Hyuuga curse, the Kumo incident, all while his foot never left Naruto's straw hat.

Naruto finally had enough and stretched his right arm backwards, "Gomu Gomu no Bullet!" punching Neji in the stomach, pushing Neji back a good couple of feet.

Then Naruto suddenly started to laugh, it started out as a snicker then a chuckle, and then full blown laughter. Finally after a couple seconds he calmed down enough to talk, "Ha ha ha! Oh that's rich! The slave as arrogant as a corrupt business-man! Oh that's hilarious!"

While Naruto was laughing, Neji was…well, if looks could kill Naruto would be twelve feet under.

When Naruto stopped laughing he instantly glared at Neji. "You think you're better than everyone else because you beat up a girl." Naruto then started to stand up, and succeeded though his torso was hunched over and his breathing was a bit hard, "I hate to burst you're bubble but, that just makes you a coward." Naruto said with a glare.

"You think Hinata likes those seals, do you honestly think that Hinata likes the pain those things give you?! Well I hate to burst you're little bubble but the fact is she hates them as much as you do!" Naruto continued making Neji glare at him.

"That's a lie! She's like all the other Hyuuga who use the seal!" Neji Yelled trying to make his case known to all.

"If that's so, then why didn't she use it on you during the preliminaries?! Huh?! Mr. almighty Hyuuga?! It's because she hates that seal, it's why the main branch of the Hyuuga clan doesn't except her! It's because she won't use the seal on disobedient slaves like you! Didn't you notice it, she's nice and kind and always try's to avoid fighting when it's not needed! You hate her because she was kidnapped against her will, you hate her cause she's weak and uses her own strength to fight you, you hate her cause other people branded you with a seal that can cause you incredible pain, but answer me this Neji has anyone ever used the 'Caged Bird Seal' on you, Neji?!" Naruto yelled at Neji, trying to get him to see it his way.

Neji on the other hand was shocked. It was true that his Caged Bird Seal had never been activated, and it was true that Hinata could have activated his at anytime during their match, it was also true that Hinata didn't wish to be kidnapped or have his father sacrificed.

"You were selfish, thinking that you were the only one suffering. Hinata had to live with the ridicule of her father and clan, hated by the branch members for being one of the main branch, and the main branch for being weak. Tell me Neji how good did it feel good to bring her self conscious to an all time low!" Naruto finished.

Up in thee stands Hinata was grabbing onto the front of her shirt, her eyes shadowed by her hair, "Naruto-kun."

"I said I would become Hokage, and I will! I said I'd make you regret hurting Hinata-chan like you did, and I will! I said I would protect everyone precious to me, and I will! Fate doesn't rule my choices, I do! Anyone who says otherwise, is an asshole who should take his 'Fate' into a bedroom and fuck it!!" Naruto yelled making Neji fume.

Crouching down, torso still hunched over, he bends his legs, and places his left on his knee, the other in a closed fist on the ground.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST - Emergence of Talents.)

His arms and legs suddenly started to pump up and down like springs, his skin started to turn pink and, what looked like steam came off of his skin. "Gear Second!" Naruto stated the name of this technique.

Neji raised an eyebrow at this. How was steaming supposed to beat him? Naruto then got into strange stance with his knees bent, left arm stretched with his palm facing Neji, his right hand in a fist behind him, leveled with his head. (Luffy's Gear Second stance.)

"Gomu Gomu no…" Naruto got ready to launch his attack, and Neji got ready to dodge. "Jet..." Neji frowned at this, was this a some new attack? "…Pistol!"

When Naruto punched his fist at Neji it looked like some invisible force, followed by a shock wave, blew Neji away from the spot he once occupied.

When Neji looked up he activated his Byakugan, only to see Naruto behind him in the air, "Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp!" Naruto screamed as he launched his foot at Neji caching him in the back, sending him face first to the ground.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Missile!" Grabbing onto Neji, he rockets his body at Neji, body slamming into him at blinding speeds.

Appearing in front of Neji, a couple meters away in the same stance as before. "I'll finish this in one more attack, Neji." Naruto stated calmly as he saw Neji getting up with blood running down his forehead.

Neji got into the 'Sixty-four Palms' stance, "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)." Then Neji charged at Naruto, fully intent on finishing this fight on one more attack as well. Right when he was about to hit Naruto, said blond vanished.

Neji, seeing the blond vanish, was able to see out of his Byakugan that the steaming jinchuriki was behind him, in a weird stance with both arms behind him. Quickly pouring chakra of his tenketsus, thinking the blond was going to do another one of those cannon like punches, he starts to spin, "Kaiten!"

Naruto on the other hand had a better idea. "Gomu Gomu no…JET…" Naruto then disappeared in front of the Kaiten, arms back at the place where his body once occupied, and yelled. "BAZOOKA!!!" But instead of rolling of like before, his hands broke through the Kaiten, heading towards the wide-eyed Hyuuga.

Pain. That's all Neji could feel, as two pink hands impacted with his stomach launching his body through the arena wall. Finally skidding to a stop, after one hundred feet or so, he started to lose consciousness, but not before thinking, _'Heh. So, this is what its like to lose. Its hurts a lot. Is this what Hinata-sama felt. I should rethink my fate.'_ And with that, Neji lost conscious.

The blond devil fruit user's skin went back to normal. And even though he was hunched over, the crowd could tell that he was smirking. Finally standing up straight, his eyes were shadowed by his hair. He walked over to his flattened hat, popped it back to normal, dusted it off, and placed it around his neck.

"Whew! That was a good fight! Man I'm hungry!" Naruto whined as he sat in the middle of the arena cross legged, and then opened up his pouch and pulled out a piece of meat, then took a bite out of it.

Everyone in the stands was shocked. The ones most shocked were the Hyuuga's, simply at the fact the that a dead-last ninja like Naruto defeated the 'Kaiten' with pure brute strength. They were all shocked by the fact that Naruto suddenly turned pink and started to steam and suddenly had the power to defeat Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy.

Genma was the fist to get out of his shock and motioned for medics to check on Neji. When he saw them tending to Neji's wounds, one of the field medics looked at the proctor and shook his head signaling that Neji wouldn't be walking anytime soon.

Genma sighed and looked at Naruto still eating his meat and smiled "Shousha (Winner), Uzumaki D. Naruto!" Genma yelled at the crowd, watching them also get out of their shocked state. And slowly, one by one, they all started to clap until the entire arena was filled with cheers.

Naruto then looked up after finishing his meat looked up and gave his famous 'Foxy Grin'. He then starts walking around the arena waving his hands and blowing kisses to all the women making them blush.

Two cloaked figures in the stand were watching the blond, while one was thinking, _'So that's the demon that took over the clan heir's body. Interesting.'_

The other cloaked figure was thinking, _'I knew I right when I entrusted that fruit to him. He's really carrying on the will of the D.'_ before vanishing.

Up in the Kage booth. Sarutobi was thinking, _'Same old Naruto, but I think we found our first __chunin. Though I might wait until one more match fir the final decision.'_

E was thinking along the lines of, _'Punching through pure chakra with nothing but brute force! Amazing! Is this the full power of that fruit? Or was this only a fraction?'_

Mei watched the blond eat the piece of meat and smirks _'It seems I was right, he would make a fine husband indeed. I just need to make it happen.'_ "Hokage-dono, I have never seen an ability like that, but from what he said he got it from a fruit. Can you enlighten as to how this came to be?" said the Mizukage as she saw the Uzumaki-boy, who was running around blowing kisses to the women, then look at her and Yugito and winked, making both of them blush, Chojuro fume, and the Hokage smirk.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself, Mizukage-dono." The Hokage said as he watched as the blond focused on a particular girl.

Seeing the girl in particular, Naruto grinned and stretched his arms out and grabbed the balcony ledge and yells, "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" and slingshots himself towards the Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress. Landing on the ledge with his hat around his neck, he gives his trademark 'Foxy Smile'. "Yo, Hinata-chan! How are you feeling today?" Naruto asked trying to make small talk.

"I-I'm f-feeling b-better N-Naruto-kun." Stuttered Hinata, who's face was as red as a cherry.

"That's a relief, I was really worried about you the entire month. You really had me scared there! I thought Neji did a lot more damage!" Naruto said with a sigh of relief.

"Y-You w-were w-worried about m-me?" Hinata asked getting even redder in the face.

"Eh, of course I was worried about you. You're my friend after all. Its natural I should be worried after you took a beating like that. Though I did keep my promise and kicked Neji's ass huh?! If he ever tries to pull that 'Fate controls everything' crap again just come get me and I'll do it again." Naruto finished, holding his bicep and ginning.

This was interrupted however, when Raido _'_Shunshined' next to Naruto, "Uzumaki-san. The Hokage wishes your presence immediately." "Okay! Well I guess Jiji wants me for something. I hope to see you later, Hinata-chan! Ja ne (See You)!" when Raido reached for the blond, said blond faced the Kage's and cocked his arm back and let it fly towards the leaders. Gripping on the railing, he rockets toward them with speed that would make Gai and Lee jealous.

Naruto then did a front flip and stood up straight "Yo Jiji, what'd you need." Naruto asked, not caring in the least at the shocked looks coming from the other ninja at the disrespect that he showed his village leader.

The Hokage only laughed at this, "Ah Naruto-kun. It's good to see that you're so lively, despite the fact the you got hit with one of the Hyuuga's strongest techniques." Sarutobi finished as he saw Naruto only laugh and pat his stomach, "All I need is some food and I'm good as new. So what is it you wanted to say, Jiji?" Naruto finished looking at the Hokage with a small smile.

"Right. Its about you're interesting… ability's. Would you mind telling me a bit more about them?" the Hokage asked kindly, trying not to pry too much.

"I already told you I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. It's an Akuma no Mi which turns my body into rubber." Naruto said getting irritated as to what part of that people didn't get.

"Would you mind being a little more specific." Asked the Sandaime.

Naruto let out a sigh and looked at the foreign-nin, then back at the Hokage with a look the clearly said 'Are you sure you want me to tell you with all these foreign ninja here.' The Hokage only nodded.

Naruto then let out another sigh and started his explanation. "Okay, but don't interrupt me. First as you heard, I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, an 'Akuma no Mi'. The 'Akuma no Mi' are fruits the grant the user different powers. Since I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, my body is now rubber.

There are three types of 'Akuma no Mi'.

Paramecia. These fruits give the users a "super-human" power which can affect their body or ability to manipulate the environment.

Zoan. This type of fruit allows the user to transform into an animal and animal-human hybrid forms at will.

And finally, Logia. It is commonly characterized by giving its user the ability to turn into a natural element.

That's the basic knowledge. You can now ask your questions." Naruto finished.

The Hokage spoke-up, "Where did you get such a fruit, and how come I haven't heard of them." Sarutobi finished, and watched as Naruto took off his straw hat and smile before replying. "I got mine from a senile old man. And the reason you haven't heard of them before is because I ate the last one. The rest died out over a thousand years ago." Naruto finished as he put his hat back on.

The next question came from the Raikage, "Why is it called an 'Akuma no Mi'?"

Naruto looked at the Raikage and replied. "Devil Fruit are said to be the fruit of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the 'Grand Line'. Because encounters with them are rare, especially outside the Grand Line, a number of rumors about them have risen making it difficult to tell whether some things are fact or fiction. The average person knows nothing or very little about what they are. Because of their power, if sold they can expect to reach well over 100,000,000 Beli and Devil Fruit users themselves are sold at market prices as slaves." Naruto stated as though he was a teacher in a school.

The Hokage had one more question. "How do you know all of this? From what you told us, either this 'Old Man' told you or you got this information from somewhere else." The Hokage asked, the others also wondering.

"I got all the information from this book." Naruto then reached into his pouch and pulled out an old looking book with the title 'One Piece'. "This old book has all the information about devil fruits, swordsmanship, cooking, medicine, navigation and a story. It's about a pirate by the name of 'Monkey D. Luffy' who wanted to become

the 'Pirate king'. So he went on an adventure and gathered nakama and sail the 'Grand Line'. An ocean that made the bravest men cower in fear. I've currently read it 25 times." Naruto said proudly as he watched the looks of amazement in the eyes of the Kage's. "And the only proof that it's all real is this hat." Naruto said, placing it around his neck.

The Mizukage asked her question, "How did you suddenly turn pink and start smoking and then 'blast' through the Hyuuga's Kaiten?" that question was on everyone's mind.

"That was my 'Gear Second' form. I pump blood rapidly using my legs to kick start the process which in turn increases the speed of my blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of my body which makes me faster and stronger. It uses even more oxygen and energy, hence using up more food and I have to breathe harder. This causes me to be hungrier or lying on the floor after a long usage of it. It compares to taking a stimulant. In my case, all of my organs are made up of rubber, so they can expand and contract, allowing the blood to move at the increased speed without stressing any internal organ, such as the blood vessels and the heart, without causing it to explode. This mode's enhancements to my physiology gives me the ability to use a new set of attacks which are generally the same as my old ones but are so fast that even a skilled assassin would have a hard time actually seeing them. Although it increases my strength, it lowers my life force drastically, increasing a chance of having a much shorter life because I'm starving my body." Naruto states making everyone there wide eyed at the level of intelligence behind such a deadly technique.

The Kazekage was the next to speak up. "Excuse me, Naruto-san. But are there any weaknesses to these 'Akuma no Mi'?" "That's…" everyone leaned forward, "a secret!" Naruto said making with a grin everyone faceplant.

"Telling everyone my weakness is stupid. And unlike back then, where everyone knew, I have no intention telling everyone. I'll only tell those I trust with my life. If someone figures it out that I don't want to, I'll beat them until they forget." Naruto finished with a grin and punched his palm.

Chojuro stood forward, "I have a question. What's a 'Bazooka'?" Everyone as well wanted this answered. This time Naruto sweat-dropped. "I'll explain it later." Naruto said dully.

"Thank you for telling us this Naruto-kun, you can go back with the other competitors." With that Naruto nodded and shot his arm at the consistence and flew towards the others and landed on the railing before flipping next to the other shocked genin.

He then placed his hat back onto his head before turning to Shikamaru, who was walking towards him. "Mendokusai (What a pain in the ass.). You're even more troublesome than before."

Naruto only grinned at him. At least Shikamaru hadn't changed over the month.

"Yo, Shikamaru! It's been awhile." Shikamaru just nodded and smiled, "It seems you've gotten stronger in the month, huh?" Shikamaru said and watched as Naruto smile and rub the back of his head. "You think so? I was really worried that I

Might've underestimated Neji to much, but all it took was 60%! Though when he sealed up my chakra, it had me worried." Naruto said looking at the shock of everyone there even Shino, though you couldn't see it. "60%! I doubt Sasuke could have done that even with the Sharingan at 60%!" Shikamaru yelled uncharacteristically.

"I guess that's just how awesome I am!" Naruto said pointing to himself. Everyone there sweatdroped. "By the way, where's Sasuke? I didn't see him at the opening ceremony." Naruto asked wondering if Kakashi gave Sasuke his bad habits as well as training.

"Dunno, but if he doesn't show up for his mach he'll be disqualified." Shikamaru replied as he saw the crowd go in an uproar.

In the private booth, the Kage's were talking. "The crowd is noisy." The disguised Kazekage said. "It was a nice battle." Responded the Hokage.

The Sanin looked over at the Hokage and said, "Yes. That, too, but…" Sarutobi looked back at him. "But the next match is something the head ninja, and the feudal lords are highly anticipating."

"By the way, I did not see him at the opening ceremony, but he is already here, correct?" the Hokage didn't answer. Raido then leaned into the ear of the Hokage, "We still have not located Sasuke. And there's the Orochimaru thing. Perhaps we should disqualify him before everyone causes an uproar." Raido stated before E spoke-up. "I'm not just going to sit here and wait for some brat who thinks making us wait is good because he 'Wants to make an entrance'! If he simply ignores a direct order from the Hokage to show up on time and doesn't have a good excuse he shouldn't even be in the Chunin Exams!"

"I agree with Raikage-dono. You gave an order to one of your shinobi to arrive at the exams on time and doesn't is a clear sign of insubordination. In Kirigakure we do not tolerate this. Uchiha or not he is a shinobi and if he doesn't act like one, he shouldn't be one. Not that I'm questioning your leadership skills Hokage-dono." Said Mei as she looked at Sarutobi.

Naruto slightly heard the conversation and frowned. Looking over at Shikamaru he asks, "Hey, Shikamaru. Can you do me a favor, and grab my legs?" Shikamaru looks over at Naruto like he's crazy then sees Naruto shoot his arm over at the Kage's and grabs on the edge. Shikamaru gets the idea and right when Naruto starts to rocket over to them, he grabs his legs. "Mendokusai."

When Naruto, or at least his torso, was finally over there he smiled again at the surprised Hokage. "Hey there again, Jiji! Do you mind if you move Sasuke's match to after Shikamaru's? And if he doesn't show by his match, you can eliminate him with no ifs, ands, or buts." Naruto asked hoping he would.

"And why do you want that, Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked, hoping for him to shed some light on the situation.

"Well you see, if Sasuke doesn't show up by his match I get to face Gaara, who by the, is probably the strongest genin here except for me. And if Sasuke does show up, and wins I get to face him, and since he would have just gotten out of a match you could give him 5 minutes to rest before facing me tired as punishment." Naruto said making everyone go wide eyed at the intelligence behind it.

"So basically, you want to move his match for your own benefits." Said E, making Naruto grin sheepishly and rub the back of his head before almost snapping back to his legs. "And if you do it, ill tell you how to defeat paperwork." Naruto said, grinning at the shock of the others, as they know the horrors of paperwork.

"I'll do whatever!" Sarutobi yelled, hoping to defeat the dreaded paperwork. Naruto grinned and said two words that made the shinobi there drop their jaws at the answer that Kage's spent years trying to figure out.

"Kage Bunshin."

"Well. I'll see you Jiji!" with that, Naruto let go of the ledge, rocketing back to Shikamaru, who in turn, was wide eyed before that jinchuriki slammed into him making fall onto his back and Naruto's head into the wall, kicking up dust.

The Hokage stood up to the railing and began his speech. "I'm sorry for the delay, but Sasuke's match will be moved to after Nara Shikamaru's fight. But if he is late by one second, he will be eliminated. No ifs, ands, or buts." Making the crowd groan, but reluctantly agree.

The Hokage then walked behind his chair, took off his hat, reeled back and yelled, "BAKA (Idiot)!!!" and smashed his head into the wall making spider-web cracks and everyone wince. Putting his hat back on, he walks back and sits back in his chair with blood coming down his face. "H-Hokage-sama. Are y-you ok?" Questioned Raido. "I'm fine with the fact that I learned how to defeat paperwork. I'm not fine with the fact that a genin helped me come up with the idea to do so!" The Hokage fumed before sighing. _'Though, I guess he is __**his**__ son after all.'_

Finally pulling his head out of the wall to hear the Hokage's announcement he smiled. Shikamaru looked funny. "Does that mean my match is coming up faster?" Naruto only smiled at him. "You're welcome!"

Genma decided to speak up. "Next match up…Kankuro and Aburame Shino. Come down.

Kankuro was sweating while thinking, _'My match isn't even important!'_ Shino got ready to go while Kankuro's sensei, Baki, cursed. Kankuro thought, _'Besides, I don't want to show Karasu's hidden before the plan.'_ Kankuro looked over at Temari, who nodded, before looking over at the proctor. "Examiner… I'm giving up!" everyone looked shocked at this. "I'm giving up…Go to the next match." Though Shino's face didn't say anything, he was upset at to why he forfeited.

The crow wasn't happy at all and started to yell. Genma closed his eyes before opening them and speaking. "Kankuro has given up therefore Aburame Shino wins by default." The crowd wasn't happy at all.

Temari decides to intervene by grabbing her fan and flipping it open, causing a gust of wind to blow on the others. When the rest were able to see, they saw Temari floating down on her fan. Genma then asked, "You are?" Temari responded, "It's my turn, right?" "Looks like you want to do this. Yosh, we're going to start the next match. Oi, the other one, get down here." Genma said while looking at Shikamaru.

"Oi, oi, why are you guys getting excited? Actually, why do I have to be the one who gets his match-ups changed so frequently?" Shikamaru asks himself. Genma said it again, "Nara Shikamaru, it's you."

Shikamaru cursed, "Kuso, I should just copy the other guy and give up…" "Gomu Gomu no Mikata…" Shikamaru felt hands grab onto him and throw him back, seeing it was Naruto he was wondering what the blond was going to do before he started to move towards the railing at a fast pace, "…Mikata Rocket (Ally Rocket)!" Shikamaru screamed as he left over the side of the ledge. Crashing down in front of Genma.

"Get you're ass up and fight, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he saw him on his back, on the ground. People started to throw garbage on him and yell.

(Long story short, Shikamaru caught Temari in his shadow and they are now standing in front of each other with their hands raised. (Like in the canon))

Everyone was tensed as Shikamaru had Temari in his 'Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique).' Choji was eating chips at a faster pace and everyone looked nervous.

"I give up." Shikamaru said shocking the whole stadium. The entire stadium then shouted, "NANI!!!"

"I used up too much chakra using the 'Kagemane no Jutsu' too many times. I can only hold you for an additional 10 seconds. So, I've thought about 200 possible moves…but time's up." Temari had a look of shock on her face. "It's too troublesome to do more. One match is good enough for me."

Genma smirked at Shikamaru and thought, _'What a weird guy."_ Before saying, "Shousha, Temari."

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder and said, "I'm tired." Naruto wasn't happy at all. "Why did he give up?! What an idiot! Now I'm getting mad! Gomu Gomu no Bonk!" Naruto said while throwing his arm into the air and bringing it down on Shikamaru's head.

While that was happening the Kage's were talking. "Just like a Nara. When things get too 'troublesome', they give up!" E shouted, as he watched Naruto and Shikamaru argue.

"He did show amazing intellect and strategy. I think he would make a fine chunin." Said Mei as she watched the blond.

"Yes, I think so as well. But on a more important note. Raido! Is Sasuke here yet." Raido leaned into the Hokage's ear and started speaking. The Hokage closed his eyes before opening them, standing up, and walked towards the balcony. "Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified!" the Hokage yelled over the angry shouts of the crowd. This made them yell louder. "Silence! We gave Sasuke more then enough time to come and he didn't. His own teammate tried to stall for him but I won't let his tardiness and disregard for time stop those that have come here early! Genma, proceed with the exams!" the Hokage yell making most silent.

Genma turned to the crowd. "Next match, Uzumaki D. Naruto and Gaara. Will the two competitors please come down to arena floor!" Genma said looking at Naruto and his red head opponent. Naruto only nodded with a frown, not upset with Jiji but with Sasuke. He just lost Konoha allot off clients for this stunt.

Naruto looked over at the sand-user and smirked. At least one of them gets to face Gaara. Said red head (Rhymes.) used 'Sand Shunshin' to get to where Genma was while Naruto jumped over the edge and landed in a crouch with his hat shadowing his eyes, and started his stretches. Before he can finish them, a swirl of leaves comes around in the middle of the arena. When the leaves cleared, it showed an older male in a jonin outfit, the other one had was wearing all black jumpsuit. These figures were Hatake Kakashi, and his genin, Uchiha Sasuke, in all their glory.

Kakashi looked up from his book smiled sheepishly. "Are we late?" Genma stared at the jonin with an annoyed look, "Actually you are. Please step off the field so the match may begin." Genma said looking at the red head who was glaring at Sasuke and the blond who was still stretching, not at all fazed by the appearance of the two.

"What?! Why am I disqualified?!" Sasuke shouted, thinking that they could wait for him. "You're lucky to have had you're match pushed back after you're teammate begged the Hokage. Now, would you please step off the field so we can start the match?" Genma said looking at the blond finish his stretches.

Sasuke was about to retort when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back he sees Kakashi lean down into his ear and whisper something, no one except the blond next to them could hear, making him pissed. "Sasuke don't worry about it. I'll talk to the Hokage to see if you can fight. In the mean time, let Gaara beat Naruto then you can face him."

He saw Sasuke nod and 'Shunshined' him into the stands. Genma sighed before starting the match. "Let the next match between Uzumaki D. Naruto and Gaara…Begin!" with that the crowd roared, and Naruto smirked before cracking his knuckles and stating,

"Let's go!"

End

I was hoping to finish this by the time Christmas comes around, and I did. I know I left you with a small cliffhanger but it's for a good cause. Anyway I hope you like it. I'll update as soon as I make the new chapter. Since this is my first story, I'm looking for honest reviews. If it needs to be longer, tell me, if it needs to be shorter, tell me! And be as honest as you can. Thanks. Pairings will be revealed next chapter.

This is Ryuu, signing off, wishing you a Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


	2. Gaara and the Invasion

Gomu Gomu no Shinobi: Mugiwara no Naruto

Ok, I think I found a way to incorporate Naruto's style of fighting (using Kage Bunshin to do combos) and the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I'm going to be testing it out on this chapter so bare with me. And if the jutsu aren't that good, review and tell me what could be done to make this story better. Also this chapter won't have a lot of talking, just action! The girls in the harem will be revealed at the end of the story. Thanks.

Beginning

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking/Emphasis on words"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

"**Demon Technique/Jutsu"**

"I don't own Naruto or One Piece, or any of the musical artists for the songs!"

Gaara and the Invasion

* * *

_Previously on Gomu Gomu no Shinobi:_

_Genma sighed before starting the match. "Let the next match between Uzumaki D. Naruto and Gaara…Begin!" with that the crowd roared, and Naruto smirked before cracking his knuckles and stating,_

"_Let's go!"_

* * *

Naruto and Gaara stood facing each other in their respective stances, Naruto, standing with his left side facing Gaara, left arm bent and his right behind him, bent as well, and a smirk evident on his face, and Gaara, facing forward, standing straight with his arms crossed across his chest, face impassive as ever; though his aura was leaking bloodlust.

"I was going easy on Neji before. With you, I'm sure I won't be so lucky if I do the same with you." Naruto stated, losing his smirk.

"It doesn't matter. Mother will have your blood." Gaara said, now reeking of bloodlust.

"Well then, lets stop all this talking, and fight already!" Naruto shouted making a single hand seal with his left hand where only his index finger and middle finger were outstretched.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST - Reverse Situation.)

With a yell of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" an exact replica of him popped into existence on his left side. Without missing a beat, Naruto hefting his left leg and his clone hefting his right, they both punch forward, Naruto with his right and his clone with his left. "Gomu Gomu no Bunshin Pistol (Clone Pistol)!" To everyone's surprise, the clones arm stretched as well as Naruto's.

Gaara's sand obviously rose up to protect him. So the Naruto's redirected their punches and they whizzed by Gaara and his sand, and plunged his fingers into the wall behind the red head. Clasping their free left and right hands together, they shout out at the same time, "Gomu Gomu no Bunshin Kama (Scythe)!" Stretching out their clasped arms, they slingshot themselves at Gaara. Raising his sand shield, Gaara watches impassively as the blonds' arms tried to close-line him. When the arms hit the sand, the effects were as most expected, the arms were stopped by the sand, but the blond kept going until they were standing on the wall. Letting go of each other's arms, they snap back to their respective owners before flipping off the wall, and facing Gaara's back.

The blonds were quick to act. The Naruto on the left kicked his right foot so it was stretched out in an angle in front of the one on the right; while the one on the right did the same with his left till their legs formed an 'X' shape. With a shout of, "Gomu Gomu no X Muchi (Whip)!" they kicked their legs at the sand user, trying to catch him on both sides.

But to their annoyance, the sand just blocked it again. The sand tried to grab the blonds' legs but they quickly pulled them back.

Then, the Naruto on the Gaara's left decided to charge at the red head. But instead of punching forward, he threw his right arm back and grabs the outstretched arm of the clone. "Gomu Gomu no Mikata Missile (Ally Missile)!" Throwing the other straw hat wearing ninja at the unstable jinchuriki, he attempts to plow the clone into Gaara's back.

Like everyone predicted, the sand, again, rose up to protect him, and did though you could see the strain on the sand trying to protect him. The Naruto that impacted with the shield dispersed in a small cloud of smoke, making the sand-nin look at him.

The sand acted quickly trying to catch the blond, and did. The sand latched on to his left arm in a vice-grip and was refusing to let go. The blond, seeing no other alternative threw his right arm back and started twisting it. He then started to channel chakra all throughout his arm making the lance like cloak around it, again surprising everyone there, as chakra was meant to be invisible. He then snapped it back and threw it at a fast pace, yelling, "Gomu Gomu no Drilling Rifle!" The results were surprising. The lance-like chakra cloak around his arm started to spin with his arm, making a drill shape and the punch literally 'Drilled' through the sand shield and his fist impacted with Gaara's back, making his eyes widen, sending the red head spinning through the sand that was meant to catch him.

The sand let go of Naruto and flew towards Gaara, in order to try and break his fall, and caught him right before he hit the ground. In a sitting position on his sand, Gaara watched as the blond reared his right arm back. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Shooting his arm at the suna-nin, then Gaara acted, throwing his left arm out, the sand quickly guarded the red head, stopping his fist a couple inches away from the suna jinchuriki's face. "Gomu Gomu no…" Grabbing into his bicep, the blond 'Twangs' it downwards, creating a wave along his arm that was slowly getting bigger and bigger, finally reaching his fist, where it was forced out of the sand, and upward. A smile graced his face and he quietly stated the attack, only loud enough for the red head to hear. "…Bonk." as quickly as it ascended, it descended, hitting Gaara on the head fast and hard, sending the suna jinchuriki's face kissing the ground.

Gaara rose to his knees, a murderous, blood thirsty look and his face while his 'Suna no Yoroi (Armor of Sand)' was cracked along his face as the Konoha-nin's arm retracted. Instead of waiting for the blond to attack again, he sent his sand at the Kyuubi jinchuriki, trying to catch Naruto and crush him. Naruto ducked the first strike, and leaped to the right to avoid another wave, before doing a cartwheel and a back flip, landing in a crouch, and performing the same one-handed seal as before, and yelled, "Kage Bunshin!" After the smoke cleared, there were now 5 Naruto's ready to fight.

Moving into a star formation, they grab onto their right fists' with their left hands, and start winding their wrists. Again, lining their fists with chakra in an arrow shape, and letting go, they formed a smaller drill up to his wrist.

Cocking back their arms, they yell, "Gomu Gomu no…" They punch their arms in a cyclone like pattern, each arm circling around the sand user and bringing up their arms into an uppercut, "5 Star Sensuikan no Teikiatsu (Submarine Cyclone)!" The sand tried to protect Gaara, but like what happened before, the arms only drilled right through the sand, hitting into Gaara's chin, cheeks, and the back of the head, sending Gaara into the air.

"I'm not done yet!" the blond jinchuriki stated, making one more clone and sending it under Gaara. When the clone was directly under Gaara, he hefted his right leg backwards, rearing back for a kick, but instead of kicking forward, he shouted, "Gomu Gomu no Kazan (Volcano)!" kicking upwards at Gaara's unprotected back, and surprisingly the sand didn't protect him, and hit dead-on sending him higher into the air, before dispelling itself.

The other Naruto's turned around and started to inhale, and all of them shouted, "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen (Balloon)!" inflating, all the blonds looked at the ground and exhaled, shooting them up into he air and still in their star formation. "Gomu Gomu no…" Each clone then turned around in mid-air so they were facing each other, and then pulled their right legs back before kicking them straight up, extending at about 30 feet in the air before finishing the name of the attack, "5 Star Ono Rendan (Axe Combo)!" All five feet quickly descended, crashing down past the red heads sand shield and stomping good and hard onto the sand user's stomach, breaking through Gaara's 'Suna no Yoroi' and sending Gaara to the ground, making a 20 feet diameter, spider web pattern, and kicking up a lot of dust.

The blonds clones all dispersed, leaving only one straw hat wearing ninja standing in front of Gaara, panting lightly before smirking. "I told you Gaara. I was going easy on Neji before, I only went into 'Gear Second' because he closed off my tenketsu (Pressure Points), using 'Gear Second' was able to force open my tenketsu, and give me back my movement." Naruto said, making every one wide eyed at this new information.

None were more shocked at this information than a certain silver-haired jonin and raven haired genin, who were standing by their other teammate. "Sakura, how did Naruto stretch his body like that? And what's this 'Gear Second' he's talking about?" Kakashi asked, wondering how a 'Dead-last' could not only defeat Neji, but put Gaara on the ropes as well.

Sakura looked at the jonin and said, "Oh! That's right. You weren't here when Naruto defeated Neji." Sakura stated, as Ino finished what she was about to say. "He said he ate this fruit called the…um oh yah! The 'Gomu Gomu no Mi' I think it was called. He said it was a rare class of fruit called 'Akuma no Mi', that allows him t o turn his body into rubber. I think it's cool!" Ino said looking at said jinchuriki.

Sasuke, being the almighty Uchiha that he is, demanded, "Are there more of these fruits! If so, I'll demand the dobe to tell me how to obtain these." Sasuke demanded, wondering if there were more of these fruits that would make him strong enough to defeat _'him'_.

"Dunno. But the Kage's called him over there. Maybe it was about the strange powers." Said Choji, who got there when Shikamaru's match started, and was munching on a bag of chips, which was one bag in a long line of bags.

'_I will get that power. To defeat __**'him'**__.'_ Sasuke thought, looking at the blond-haired shinobi, who was waiting for the dust cloud to settle. Said blond was standing a few meters away from Gaara, waiting for the dust to let up so he can finish the fight.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST - Kenkonitteki.)

Out of the dust cloud, a mass of sand shot at Naruto faster than he could react, and the sand hit him in the stomach, sending him into the arena wall, but was pretty much unhurt do to his devil fruit powers. But that didn't stop the sand from grabbing the blond around his right foot and slamming him into the ground, making a small crater where his body smashed. Again the sand didn't let up, flailing the Kyuubi jinchuriki around in a circle before smashing his body into the arena wall, creating another crater before again, slamming him into the ground.

The dust around the suna-nin settled, and everyone could see that he was beyond angry. The bloodlust and KI (Killing Intent) was rolling off him in waves, making some of the high-ranking shinobi sweat.

The sand around Naruto's ankle started to creep up the blond, who was a little disoriented at the attacks, and was now finally able to see the sand, and jump out of it before flipping back to get some distance. The sand retreated to the now exposed Gaara, and started to meld with Gaara, fixing his 'Suna no Yoroi' and encircling him.

"I've been using 40%, Gaara. If I were to use my 'Gear Second', you know you would loose." Naruto stated with all seriousness, trying not to hurt someone with the same sad eyes at him.

"No, no, no! I'll prove my existence by spilling your blood for mother! Mother will be happy and won't yell at me anymore! I must kill for mother! It's the only way to prove my existence!" Gaara yelled while grabbing onto his head, eyes wide with an insane look on his face.

"Gaara, there are different ways to prove your existence! Not just killing! You don't need to spill innocent blood to satisfy this 'Mother', who would ask you to do horrendous things like this! I can help you, Gaara!" Naruto said, trying to reason with the insane jinchuriki.

"You can help me." Gaara repeated softly, getting a confused look on his face, trying to understand what he just said.

Then images of Yashamaru, and how he tried to 'Help' him, came to mind and got the psychotic look back on his face. "You can help me by dieing!" With that said Gaara's sand shot at the blond again.

Naruto dived towards the left and rolled before running from the onslaught on sand attacks. Seeing an opening, the straw-hat ninja makes a dash at Gaara, and started throwing his arms back and forth before started to punch rapidly with both fists. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Naruto said fists punching forward, hoping on catching Gaara with a punch.

He was however disappointed when the fists hit a 10 ft. wall of sand instead. Stopping the attack, Naruto stretches both his arms back, still charging at the sand wall before shooting them forward and yelling, "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" arms attempting to burst through the sand, but to no avail, as the sand was too condensed.

The sand reacted to this, and grabbed both of Naruto's hands. Said Konoha-nin tried to free his hands from the sand, but it wouldn't let him go. Trying to pry his hands from the sand by putting his right foot on the wall and hoist himself out, but his foot got stuck in as well. "Sabaku Kyu (Sand Binding Coffin)." Gaara said as the sand then slowly started to wrap around Naruto's body before the wall was now a cocoon wrapped around said blond.

"Oi! Let me go!" Naruto demanded as the cocoon of sand started to move slowly towards Gaara, who had his right arm outstretched and a homicidal grin upon his face. Finally Naruto was in front of the red head, floating a foot in the air, straining to get out the sand binding that encased him.

"Mother will now have your blood! **DIE**! Sabaku Soso (Sand Waterfall Funeral)!" Gaara exclaimed as he saw the look of pure fear in his straw-hat opponent. Oh, how he loved that look.

Some of the crowd looked on in horror as the demented jinchuriki in a cocoon of sand, refusing to let go, the Konoha villagers were on the edge of their seat waiting for the 'Demon' to finally be killed. And the hooded figure from before was clutching the arms of their chair, waiting to tell their leader that the 'demon' was kill by another of his kind.

Sakura looked over at her one-eyed sensei, wondering why he wouldn't step in to help one of **his** own students, and confronted him about it, "Kakashi-sensei! Why aren't you going to go help Naruto?!" Sakura ask franticly, as she saw the same look of fear on her blond teammate.

Kakashi wasn't even looking at the hopeless look in his blond hair students' eyes. Instead, his eyes were on his limited edition 'Icha Icha Paradise (Make-Out Paradise)' signed by 'Jiraiya the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage)' himself, before glancing at Naruto for a second before looking back at Sakura who was looking at him with wide eyes. "He knew the risks of facing Gaara, and he took it. He's on his own now," Kakashi said, making everyone around him look at him in disgust, as did Sakura, Ino and Choji, who stopped eating his chips. Sasuke just smirked, "Serves the Dobe right. Taking my place and fighting Gaara. If he gets killed, it's his fault." Sasuke said arrogantly, making some of the foreign-nin's gawk at them while the Konoha residence smiled at the comments.

Gaara's extended hand slowly started to close. "DIE!!!" Gaara yelled, as he closed his fist al the way, making Naruto's eyes widen beyond horror. _'I can't die! I still have to become Hokage! I still have to protect everyone! Damnit!'_ Naruto thought as he felt the sand compress around him. Clenching his eyes and throwing his head back, he screamed waiting for his impending, painful doom. "AHHH!!!" Naruto screamed as everyone watched in shock, horror and happiness as the 'demon' screamed out in pain, and the sand imploded.

His head was still thrown behind him in a silent scream and his eyes were clenched shut. Kiba watched Hinata as he saw the look in her eyes and tears flooding down her face as she witnessed her blond crush die before her eyes. Akamaru, in the front of Kiba's jacket, sniffed the air before barking a couple times. Kiba looked down at his partner barking before giving the dog a quizzical stare. "What do you mean you don't smell any blood?!" kiba exclaimed, ignoring the stares that surrounded him. Kiba then stuck his nose up as well and gave a sniff before looking at 'corpse'. "You're right! I can't smell any blood like last time!" Kiba exclaimed, allowing everyone to hear.

The Kage's heard as well, and raised an eyebrow. Inuzuka's sense of smell was better than everyone's there, and from the attack showed there, there should have been a lot of blood. If an Inuzuka didn't smell any, it makes you wonder how well that attack worked.

Down with Gaara, who was looking at his fellow jinchuriki, and smiling cruelly as his pray didn't move. He then noticed that there was no blood as well. Then all of a sudden, Naruto's head shot up with his eyes still clenched tightly. Timidly, he slowly opens one eye. "Am I in heaven or hell?" Naruto asked waiting for an answer slowly he opened the other eyes only to see a deranged Gaara with a shocked look on his face. "Oh god! I'm in hell aren't I?" Naruto asked no one really.

"What?! Why wasn't your blood being spilt?! Sabaku Soso!" Gaara yelled clenching his right hand again. Naruto threw his head back, clenched his eyes and yelled again, making the red head smile again. That cruel smile, however, was gone when Naruto lifted his head up and started to unclench his eye before looking at Gaara with a blank look. "Is this supposed to happen?" Naruto asked, getting confused that he wasn't dead.

"All I feel is the sand compressing around me tightly for a second, and then nothing." Naruto then got a thoughtful look on his face and said, "Now that you mention it, I did read in the book that this devil fruit make me immune to blunt attacks. I guess that's what this attack is. And from what else I read, Luffy was crushed by buildings and lived." Naruto then smirked, "Well then, if that's the case, then…" Naruto then leaned his head forward before shooting his head back about 5 feet and then said, "You're already beat! Gomu Gomu no Kane (Bell)!" Naruto launched his head back at Gaara, landing a brutal head-butt on the suna-nin sending said Nin stumbling back. The sand around Naruto let go to catch Gaara, and did. Gaara felt something warm run down his head. Raising his hand up to his head, Gaara touched his forehead, and brought his hand down to his eyes to see a red substance glancing on his forehead he sees the same red substance running down his face. His eyes finally went wide when he realized what it was and let out a blood curdling scream. "MY **BLOOD**!!!" Gaara yelled holding his head as sand started to form around him "Suna no Tama (Sphere of Sand)." Gaara said as the sand finished forming into a sphere.

Naruto looked at the ball of sand with a frown. He then saw a small eyeball form above the sphere that was probably meant to see what he was doing.

Reeling his right arm back, he punches and yells, "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" punching his arm at the ball, only for his eyes to widen as spikes shot out from the sphere, trying to pierce the blonds hand but said blond redirected it so it was able to wrap around the spikes and impacted with the shield, but couldn't get through. Retracting his arm, he sees the spikes recede back into smooth sand on the sphere, and Naruto just frowned.

"Gaara. You once said that your sand was your ultimate defense. How 'bout I show you…" Bringing his right thumb up to his mouth "The ultimate attack to get past you're so called 'Ultimate Defense'."

Up in the Kage booth, a figure with long spiky white hair, red lines running down his cheeks, a customized forehead protector with two small horns and the kanji for 'Oil' on it. He was wearing a green fold over shirt with sleeves up to the middle of his forearm and a chain-like fabric going to his wrist. He was also wearing pants up to the middle of his shins with the same chain-like fabric stopping at his ankles. On his feet were red geta and strapped on his lower back was a large scroll (1).

This was Jiraiya, the Toad Sage and Legendary Sanin.

"Yo! Sarutobi-sensei! How've you been!" Jiraiya said, waving his hand at his sensei and walking up to the railing.

"Oh, Jiraiya! What are you doing here?" the Sandaime questioned, wondering if he was peeking at another hot spring again.

"What I can't come see the chunin exams without having a motive?" Jiraiya said, while innocently gazing at the Mizukage, who was ignoring him, before setting his eyes on the straw-hat wearing ninja with blond hair with his thumb near his mouth, and his eyes widened. "Summoning!" he exclaimed making the other occupants turn to him.

"Maybe. But for now, let us see what he's about to do." Hiruzen said, going back to watching the blond.

(Play One Piece OST - Difficult.)

Back on the field, Naruto held his thumb up to mouth. "Gear Third." Naruto said making everyone confused. If it wasn't summoning then what was it? Naruto then corks his mouth with his thumb, he then bit into the part of his thumb were his joint is located. Stretching his left arm outward, he lets go of his thumb to take a deep breath, before blowing into his thumb and, somehow, shouting clearly. "Hone Fuusen (Bone Balloon)!" Surprising everyone there, the arm inflated, becoming at least 10 times bigger than before. "The power moves from one bone to another…" Naruto said as the air moved from his right arm to his chest, inflating it. "Watch!" the air then moved to his left arm, making it 10 times bigger as well. "My left hand…" Naruto said, rearing his arm back. "Is the hand of the giant (2)!"

Punching his arm at the sphere, spectators could only watch as the arm didn't stay as big as it did. It got **BIGGER**. Extending to at least 100 times bigger. "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol (Giant Pistol)!" The giant fist made contact with the, very small in comparison, sphere. But it didn't stop at that. It moved on the crushing the small ball against the wall behind it. But that, as well, didn't stop it. It punched through the wall before coming to a stop.

Looking over at Gaara who was barely conscious, in a pool of his own sand, with blood dripping down his face. Naruto then shifted the air into his chest and grabbed onto the remaining sides of the wall, and rocketed so he was over Gaara in the air. Shifting himself so he was upside down, he then shifts the air to his right leg, making it 100 times bigger than before like it did to his arm. "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Ono (Axe)!" Bringing the gargantuan leg down on to the wide eyed red head. The red head tried to guard with his sand, but t he foot was too big and too powerful, crushing the red head under the oversized sandal, turning the rock and debris into sand and dust.

Naruto put the air back into his chest and started blowing outward like a balloon and landed in a heap in the middle of the arena floor, kicking up dust around him, blocking him from everyone's view.

Everyone was shocked. Hell, even Nibi shocked. The size of that fist was about the same size as Kyuubis', and about twice as powerful.

The wide eyed crowd looked at the suna-nin who was in a shoe indentation and was utterly and unconditionally, an unconscious, bloody mess. Looking over at the dust cloud to just see it clear, their eyes went as wide as dinner plate as they saw Naruto. Lying on the ground was Naruto. Well, at least they thought it was Naruto. It looked like Naruto, but the figure was…small, very small.

"Oh man! I'm tired! But, I think I beat him." The small Naruto said in a high-pitch voice as he sat up with his hat around his head. Standing up, Naruto looked at the damage he did before rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly at the Hokage, making Mei and Yugito blush at how cute 'Chibi Naruto' looked, and quietly muttered, "Kawaii (Cute)." making the males in the vicinity glare at the blond for looking too cute, as they noticed that almost every woman there was giving him the same look and saying the same thing.

"Sorry if this gives you too much paper work, Jiji." Naruto said, making Sarutobi look at Naruto with a warm smile and said, "It's no problem, Naruto-kun. Though I think you went I bit too far." Sarutobi said making Naruto smiled this time, making the girls squeal at how cute he looked, before scrunching up his nose and frown. "A bit too far?" Naruto repeated before saying, "I only used 75%." Naruto said, surprising everyone there…again.

Suddenly Naruto popped back to normal and exclaimed, "Whoa! I'm never gonna get used to that." Naruto said, putting his hat back on his head, but keeps his hand on top of it.

Suddenly, everyone there was flooded by a strong KI and bloodlust, making most of the civilians tremble at this, and Yugito wide eyed. Looking over at the red headed jinchuriki, they saw the sand rising into a mound with the red head sticking out of it. A patch of sand right under Gaara shifted into a hideous, grotesque head that was strangely similar to a Tanuki (Raccoon Dog), and it let out a cruel chuckle that soon turned into and horrible laughter that sent chills down even the Kages' spines.

"**Hahahahaha! I'm free!"** yelled the Ugly Tanuki, as it started to take shape and growing even bigger.

Nibi cursed to herself inside her seal, something Yugito picked up on. _'Nibi. What's wrong?'_ Yugito asked, getting worried over the current situation. **"That bastard, Shukaku! The seal on his jinchuriki must've been really weak in order for him to take control. Either they didn't have a proper seal master seal it in, or they purposely made the seal so he would rampage! It's in humane what humans can do sometime to get power."** Nibi said looking at the blond standing in front of the raising beast, not moving, not sweating from the bloodlust. Just…standing there, looking at the Bijuu (Tailed-Beast) with a blank face.

"**I let my host have enough fun with you, but now it's my turn! My weak little container thinks I can give him a purpose. Ha! As if I, a Bijuu, would stoop so low as to help a pathetic Ningen (Human)!"** Shukaku said, now towering over everyone there and smirking at the blond, who was still looking at the Bijuu blank face.

"So, you tricked him into thinking he had someone who cared about him. But all this time you were just using him." Naruto said, his hat now shadowing his eyes.

"**That's right. Don't think I don't know who you are. You're just like Gaara. Alone, hated for something that you had no control over. The glares, the whispers, and most of all the beatings."** Shukaku said, making Naruto grip the top of his hat tighter, and grit his teeth.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST – Tragic.)

"**Gaara may have experienced assassins, but thanks to the sand, he was protected. You, on the other hand, were not so lucky. While you were given an amazing healing factor, it didn't stop the pain. Do you think that people would feel sorry for you if they found out who you are? ****What**** you are? No, they would still hate you. From what I've heard they even made it a law not to talk about it. Tell me, how were your birthdays?"** Shukaku asked, making Naruto grip his left hand tightly.

The tanuki smirked, **"I thought so. Tell me, do you think that the people here would accept you if they knew what you were. You think they would let a monster like you stay among them. No, of course they would not. After all, you are the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"** Shukaku yelled making everyone gasp; Hinata had her hand over her mouth, Kiba was basically ripping his chair out of place, Sakura and Ino were shocked, Sasuke did nothing as did Kakashi, Choji dropped his bag of chips, Lee, who got there when Naruto's match started, was for once quiet and Gai was standing there with a hardened look on his face, the foreign ninja and Daimyo were wide eyed at this information. Temari and Kankuro was shocked that not only was he a jinchuriki, but that he had a harder life than Gaara. The Hokage looked angry at the Ichibi for doing that to Naruto, E already thought he was the jinchuriki but still couldn't help but feel sorry for him, Mei…well, wanted to kill the tanuki for such a low blow and the 'Cutie', Yugito wasn't really making a face but you could tell she was upset, Naruto was clutching his hand so tight that it started bleeding.

"**Oops, did I say that out loud? My bad. You see, the people here fear you. They ****despise**** you. You're a broken tool; tell me, what are you going to do? Huh! Tell me!"** The giant sand raccoon demanded as he watched the blonde's hands release their tight grip.

"You're right, I am a broken tool." Naruto said, making everyone look at him.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST - Departure to the Front Lines.)

Naruto then took his hat and put it around his neck, and then crouched down and placed his right hand in a closed fist on the ground and his left hand on his left knee. "But! I will still protect them! Even if I am broken! Even if I am beat, I will protect them! Because…" Looking up, and looking into the eyes of the great Bijuu, with hard eyes making the Bijuu's own eyes widen. "They are precious to me! Protecting this village…" Naruto started, as several ghostly figures started to show on the field.

The first figure on Naruto's right had spiky blond hair slightly longer then Naruto's and a short-sleeve long, white coat with red flames at the bottom and had his arms crossed around his chest. This was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage.

The second figure on the left of Minato had blue armor, white shaggy hair, red eyes and his red streaks under his eyes and on his chin, with his arms at his side. This was Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage.

The next figure that was on the left of Naruto had dark, almost black hair and red armor similar to Tobirama's, and his arms crossed as well. This was Senju Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage.

The last figure was nothing short of a shadow only showing his eyes. They had grayish-purple iris and sclera with a ripple-like pattern in them, making Jiraiya's eyes widen and mutter one word, "Rinnegan (Samsara Eye)." Making the Kage's eyes widen, as they all thought it was a myth. He was standing next to Hashirama.

Each one had the same look in their eyes, staring intently on the Bijuu in front of them. "Is my Haki (3)!" they all stated and Shukaku Quickly backed off. Almost as though he was afraid, while Nibi was in shock at the look in Naruto's eyes. _**'I haven't seen a look like that since Hashirama. And the power, it's making even me quiver. Just who is this boy?'**_ Nibi thought, almost

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST - Heaven Shaking Event.)

Naruto didn't notice the people standing next to him. All he did was pump his limbs like springs, and quickly his skin started to turn pink and steam started to come off his skin. "Gear Second." The Shukaku reared back his left arm in preparation to strike Naruto. **"I won't let some pathetic human intimidate me with some genjutsu!"** The apparitions disappeared leaving only one blond, who reared his right arm back. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Naruto yelled punching the demons arm at sonic speeds, dissipating the arm made of sand. The Shukaku howled out in pain as he grabbed his left shoulder.

He didn't have time to recuperate from the attack as he felt an enormous energy behind him. Looking behind him, he sees Naruto standing in mid-air; legs bent left arm outstretched with his palm facing forward and his right fist leveled with his face. Letting go of his shoulder, he grabs onto his stomach and yells, **"Fuuton: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)!"** Shukaku yelled, sucked in a large amount of air and then punched himself in the gut, launching a compressed air ball at Naruto. Said blond looked at the ball and smirked. Shifting his body towards the left and putting out his right leg, he shouts, "Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip!" Kicking his leg at high-speeds at the bullet of air, he kicks through it, and spins so his back was facing Shukaku. Lifting his left legs he kicks at the demons face and yells, "and, Jet Stamp!" kicking Ichibi in the face, making a large hole in it and sending him crashing into the other side of the wall

Landing on the ground, Naruto launches his arms back and bursts in front of Shukaku's stomach and yells, "Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!" The force behind the attack created a 15 foot diameter hole in the middle of the Bijuu's stomach, also sending Naruto flying back as well, but flipped upright in mid-air and landed on his feet with a skid.

His 'Gear Second' turned off, and he looked at the damage he did, and sighed, "Man. Note to self: 80 % can take down a low level demon." Naruto said as he leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees as he panted.

Looking up, his eyes widened in disbelief as the sand giant started to put himself back together. **"Hahaha! Foolish human! I'm sand. As if some pathetic attack could ever kill me."** Said the Ichibi, as he kept forming. "Son of a …" "Oi! Uzumaki!" Naruto's curse was interrupted by Temari, who was looking at him. "What?!" Naruto asked Temari, wondering what she needed at a time like this. "As long as Gaara is asleep, the Shukaku is in control!" Temari yelled, her brother looking at her as if she was crazy.

Naruto looked stunned for a moment before smiling at Temari, making her blush. "Thanks a lot! Don't worry. I won't hurt your brother too bad. I'll just knock some sense into him!" Naruto said grinning and cracked his knuckles. "Oi, Temari! Why did you tell him that! You know we can't let him beat Gaara!" Kankuro said, looking at his older sister. "I believe that he can help Gaara. Not like what tou-sama is doing." Temari said glaring at the 'Kazekage', who was looking at Naruto intently.

Finally the Bijuu was fully restored, and was now glaring at the blond with his yellow eyes. Naruto was unafraid of this glare and proceeded to make a single handed hand-seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two exact replicas popped next to him. His two clones then made a Ram seal and said, "Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)." The clones turned into two Fuuma Shuriken (Shadow Windmill Shuriken). Grabbing onto the giant shuriken he throws his arms back and let them stretch before hurdling them at the top of Shukaku's head, at Gaara.

The giant raccoon didn't bother dodging, instead the sand on its body started to move to intercept it, but the shuriken's moved out of the way. The sand then blocked Gaara from the ninja stars, but before they could impact, they turned into a cloud of smoke and rolled over the sand and grabbed Gaara's shoulders.

Stretching their arms at the original, who then repeatedly twists his torso vertically around his waist and kicked off flying at jonin top speeds. "Gomu Gomu no Mikata Marunokogiri (Ally Buzzsaw)!" Naruto said, penetrating the wall of sand and giving Gaara a huge head-butt yelling, "WAKE UP!!!" Naruto's head connected with Gaara's, silence was in the stadium until the demon finally spoke in an angry voice, **"Damn it! I finally came out, you know! The next time I come out, I will tear out those eyes of yours, and kill you!"** said the Shukaku as it turned pale and started to crumble.

Naruto was upside down in the air, falling, before righting himself in the air and landing in his feet and looking up. Seeing that Gaara was about to fall on his head, and probably break his neck, Naruto stretched his arms and wrapped them around Gaara before slowly lowering Gaara on the ground.

Naruto started running over to his fellow jinchuriki. Gaara, seeing this, look on in fright. "No! Get away from me!" Gaara yelled as he saw the blond pause before calmly walk over to the now struggling sand-user.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST – Despair.)

"Gaara, it's ok. The fights over." Naruto said in a calming voice that instantly made Gaara stop struggling.

"You put up one hell of a fight, but in the end I guess I'm unstoppable!" Naruto said grinning. That grin soon turned into a small smile as he kneels before Gaara, who was still struggling. "It's hard isn't it?" Naruto asked the red head, making him stop. "Being alone and hated. It's hard isn't it?" Naruto asked again, making Gaara look at him. "What do you know about being alone?!" Gaara demanded, wondering what that look was in the blonds eyes.

"I know a lot actually. The looks, the whispers, parents telling their children to stay away from you. Worst of all were the beatings. I got those a lot. Worst one I had was on my fifth birthday. I was kicked out of the orphanage, and a giant mob was waiting for me. I still get nightmares from them." Naruto said making the audience gasp in horror.

"Jiji got me an apartment after that. But even then, I wasn't protected. I know Jiji did his best, and I thank him for that I really do. Though, you were kind of lucky to get a Bijuu that was able to protect you with sand. All I got was healing. But…"Naruto pause, letting the last word sink in, before turning and lifting up the back of his to show a hideous, jagged, 'X' shaped scar that looked carved into the flesh. "That only made them try harder." Naruto finished, dropping the back of his shirt and facing Gaara, ignoring the looks of horror coming from the stands.

"Then why?! Why do you protect them?! they hurt you, curse you, and yet you protect them! Why?!" Gaara yelled, trying to get what the blond was saying.

"Because they're precious to me. I know they're good people. And while some people did hurt me in the past, there are a lot of good people who helped me in this village, and because of them, I'm going to protect Konoha with all I have." Naruto said making the villagers eyes widen at his declaration.

"You also have people who find you precious, Gaara." Naruto stated, making the red heads eyes widen. "You're sister and you're brother care for you. Or else she wouldn't have told me how to defeat you." Naruto said making Gaara glance at Temari who had a strange look on her face. Was that…love he saw?

"She's not afraid **of** you Gaara. She's afraid **for** you. She's afraid that her baby brother is actually going to become some mindless monster. You're brother too. They want to protect you from yourself." Naruto stated making Gaara shed a single tear.

"Don't let the people who call you a monster be right. When they call you that, and kill them, you're proving them right, Gaara!" Naruto said getting a bit louder.

"If its one thing I learned about being a jinchuriki, it's that we have the ability to forgive those that have done us wrong, we have the ability to become the greatest. The world is our limit! You just have to take a chance." Naruto said holding his to the sky, and watching a pair of birds go by.

"I…can protect people?" Gaara asked, unsure if that's what he should do. "Of course you can, you just need a little push." Naruto said smiling and in turn, made Gaara smile. Now, this wasn't a malicious smile, a blank smile or a smug smile. This was a genuine smile.

That smile quickly turned into horror as he remembered the invasion. Suddenly feathers started to fall around the stadium and before anyone could think that Kage box exploded as well as several other explosions outside of the stadium.

The invasion has begun.

* * *

Done!

1. You all know what Jiraiya looks like.

2. Luffy's line in episode 305 when we saw him use it against Rob Lucci.

3. Haki: The term "Haki" is a word that has multiple meanings when translated into English. It can mean "ambition", "will power", "drive" and "aspiration" to name a few.

Okay I finally got this chapter done. Yes! I know I made it a little angsty at the end, but I think it fits pretty well. And there were a lot of music scenes, but I thought they fit in pretty well, as well. Anyway, I'm going to name the girls for the harem. These won't be all the girls but the ones that will definitely be in the harem.

Terumi Mei

Nii Yugito

Kazahana Koyuki

Temari

Maybe Hinata (If a lot of people want this)

Right now these are all the girls but ill be taking suggestions, so…

Read and write a review.

This Is Ryuu signing out, wishing you all a Happy New Year! Go 2010!

Next Time…The Will of the D.


	3. Will of the D part 1

Gomu Gomu no Shinobi: Mugiwara no Naruto

Okay, here's my new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Next month, my family and I are moving, so we're going to contribute most of our time to cleaning and getting ready to move, so I might not have a new chapter for awhile, but as soon as it's done, I'll post it. Anyway, I feel as thought this chapter isn't as good as my last, I had a hard time writing this for some reason, so be honest when you review, and tell me what you think. I've decided to add Hinata to the harem, just because so much people wanted her in it. Also at the end of the chapter, I'm going to add another girl to the harem. Anyway hope you like the new chapter.

Beginning

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking/Emphasis on words"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

"**Demon Technique/Jutsu"**

"I don't own Naruto or One Piece, or any of the musical artists for the songs!"

The Will of the D.

* * *

_Previously on Gomu Gomu no Shinobi:_

_Suddenly feathers started to fall around the stadium and before anyone could think that Kage box exploded as well as several other explosions outside of the stadium._

_The invasion has begun._

* * *

The sounds of explosions rang through the air as Leaf-ninja fought Sand and Sound-nin.

Naruto looked at the invading ninja and frowned. He then saw 5 sound ninjas jump down with kunai poised to strike. Spinning his torso around tightly, Naruto rears his arms back and sends them flying at the shinobi. When the arms were half-way from the sound-nin, he then lets he torso spin, spinning his arms, uppercutting all the ninja in a cyclone-like form. "Gomu Gomu no Teikiatsu (Cyclone)!" Naruto yelled, as his arms snapped back along with his torso.

One of the sound-nin used 'Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)' and replaced himself with a large piece of cement behind Naruto and raised his kunai to kill, but a small wave of sand stopped him and wrapped him up before he heard, "Sabaku Soso (Sand Waterfall Funeral)!" Before the enemy-nin could scream, he was dead.

Looking at the red-head who had his arm outstretched and his fist closed, Naruto smiled. "Arigato (Thank You), Gaara!" Naruto said making Gaara give a small smile back. "That was probably the last of my chakra, Uzumaki-san." Gaara said, letting his hand drop back onto the ground. "My friends call me Naruto. I hope that you do the same." Naruto said making Gaara nod and smile. "Oi, Temari! Kankuro! Come get Gaara and get out of here!" Naruto called to the two suna genin, who were shocked at this sudden declaration. "Do you know what you're saying?! You're telling two enemies to just walk out of Konoha after invading it!" Naruto looked up at the Kage's and the suna-nin fallowed his gaze, and their eyes widened.

There was Orochimaru. In the same Kazekage robes their father wore, holding the Hokage hostage.

"Orochimaru tricked you into attacking Konoha. It's most likely that the real Kazekage is dead." Naruto stated, making their eyes widen in horror. "I want you to get Gaara, and get out of here." Naruto said, giving them no time to answer, as he turned around and decked a sound-nin trying to sneak up on them.

Temari and Kankuro didn't hesitate to grab Gaara and run out of the stadium. But before leaving, Temari, who had a blush on her face, muttered a quick, "Thank you." before leaving with their arms supporting their baby brother.

Sasuke looked at where Gaara was, and saw that his siblings were trying to help him escape and thought, 'There's no way I'm letting you escape! I'll show Itachi that I'm one step away from killing him!' Sasuke then started to perform hand seals before lightning started to gather in his left fist. "Chidori (One Thousand Birds)!" Sasuke stated as he charged at Gaara. "DIE!!!"

Right when Sasuke was about to pierce Temari, who was on the left of Gaara, with the 'Chidori', they heard a small shout of 'Pistol' before a fist hit Sasuke dead-on in the face, probably breaking his nose at that.

Fallowing the arm, the sand-nin look to see Naruto, with his arm retreating back and giving a 'snap' before said blond laughed sheepishly, though you could tell it was a fake. "Haha! Sorry Sasuke! Next time don't step in the middle of my punch, though your probably unconscious right now, so I'll leave yah be!" Naruto said while jerking his to the side a little, indicating for the sand-nin to leave.

The suna-siblings got the message and quickly left. The sand-siblings were about to make it out of Konoha's gates when Gaara, who was quiet the whole way, finally spoke. "Temari, Kankuro. I'm sorry." Gaara admitted, tears streaming down his face. Temari and Kankuro only smiled, while Temari thought, _'Thank you Uzumaki D. Naruto. You gave us our brother back.'_

Back at the stadium, Naruto was taking down ninja after ninja, eventually he got a good look at the roof where the old man was, and poured chakra into his eyes to enhance his eyesight, and saw he was having a hard time behind a purple barrier. "Kuso (Damn)!" Naruto cursed as another wave of shinobi started coming at him with weapons raised. Punching his arms in a rapid formation, Naruto yells, "Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" punching all the shinobi that came in reach of his arms.

He launches his arm forward and grabs the ledge of the roof and with a yell of, "Rocket!" Naruto shot off towards the roof and landed on his hands before flipping onto his feet with his hat around his neck and looked up while panting hard.

He saw that the other village leaders were in front of the barrier as well, watching the fight between the traitor and the Hokage. Naruto was about to run and slam his fist into the barrier, in a futile attempt to break it. But before he could do that the Raikage caught him by the back of his collar, and held him in place.

"Oi, let me go! I have to help Jiji!" Naruto yelled, running in place, trying to get E to let him go. "Are you stupid, Gaki (Brat)?! That barrier will incinerate anything that touches it. And even by chance you could, and I stretch the world could, get past the barrier, what in the nine hells makes you think you could defeat a Sanin, let alone one with Kage level strength!" E yelled, as the blond stopped and he let go, letting the blond fall to the ground on his knees.

"You've wasted too much energy fighting not only that Hyuuga but that Gaara kid as well! Let's have faith in the old man. After all, he is the Hokage. And it's the Hokage's duty to protect his village, even if it costs him his life." The Raikage stated, and watched as Naruto rose from his spot and walked a good distance behind everyone and detached the scroll from his left hip and unrolled it before pouring chakra into it, and then there was a 'poof' of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, there was Naruto standing next to a black, shiny, well decorated, box that looked like it had layers. The box itself was about 5 feet in length, width and height. Everyone wondered what the box was before Naruto started speaking. "Then I guess I'll have to regain my strength." Naruto said making everyone, again wonder what it was.

Naruto then grabbed the top and pulled it up. Everyone watched in interest as steam wafted into the air, only for the leaders and their bodyguards to be blasted with a divine aroma. When the steam cleared, they saw what made such a smell, and immediately started drooling. There, in front of them, was the most delicious smelling food they have ever laid their eyes on.

There was steak, pork, chicken and fish of every kind, as well as vegetables to go along with the meat. Lifting the layer, and placing it to the side, the second layer, like the first, had steam coming off the top, and like before, their noses were once again filled with a delectable aroma. This time when the steam cleared, there was ramen of all kinds. There was miso, pork, chicken, shrimp, and all steaming hot. Naruto lifted that layer to reveal a third layer. This one was steaming as well. When the steam let-up, their mouths were practically waterfalls, though the women to a lesser degree. In front of them was white rice with sausages shaped like octopuses, Onigiri (rice balls), Yaki Gyoza (Fried Dumplings), Hamburg Steak and a lot shrimp, dingo and seafood. (God, this made hungry just typing it!)

"Meet my super, deluxe, oh-so good and tasty, Shinobi Bento (Ninja Boxed Lunch)!" Naruto declared, and everyone would've sweatdroped, but they were to busy ogling Naruto's lunch. Naruto sat down in front of the three layers, and grabbed a pair of chopsticks sitting there.

"Your all welcome to have some if you want if you want." Naruto said turning to everyone, making them snap out of their stupor.

"But what about the Hokage! He needs help!" shout one of the ANBU that were standing near the barrier. "Like the Raikage said, I can't help the old man unless I'm at 100 percent. Once I'm done eating, I'll be able to help him." Naruto said, and with a loud shout of, "Itadakimasu (literally, "I humbly receive")!" Naruto started digging into the food before him.

Everyone watched as the blond ate with the gusto of a hungry hippo, and decided to take the blond up on his offer. At first it was Mei, who sat down on her knees, to the left of Naruto, and picked up a pair of chopsticks lying there. Breaking them apart, she muttered "Itadakimasu." and slowly picked up a dumpling, gracefully dipping it into the Gyoza sauce, and bringing it to her mouth and gently takes a bite before chewing and swallowing. Everyone, besides Naruto, watched as she paused for a second before finishing the dumpling quickly. Her hair shadowed her eyes and everyone wondered what was wrong.

That thought was left their minds when she looked up with stars in her eyes and squealed, "Delicious!" before digging into the food very un-lady-like. The ANBU on the roof looked as the Mizukage dug into the divine smelling food and sweat-dropped as she ate with the same gusto as Naruto. Turning towards said blond, Mei asked, "Did you make all this food yourself?" Naruto, with a noodle slightly sticking out of the corner of his mouth, quickly slurped it up and answered, ignoring the blush and the mutter of 'Cute.'. "Yeah! It's sort of a new hobby I guess." Naruto said, picking up a piece of meat and biting into it. "Well you should continue doing' it." Said E, as he, as well, dug into the meat. "Raikage-sama! Shouldn't you be worried over the Hokage?!" yelled Yugito as she saw the Raikage sitting cross-legged on the ground, on the right of Mei, with a piece of meat in his hands.

"It's ok! Look he's doing fine!" E shouted back at Yugito, who looked at the Hokage to see him fair quite well against Orochimaru, despite his age.

"Still, we shouldn't just sit here eating while the Hokage fights for his life!" Yugito screamed, getting frustrated that their just sitting there, while the Hokage fights to the death.

Chojuro was sitting next to Naruto and was snacking on a bowl of shrimp ramen while watching the scene unfold.

"Calm down Yugito! Here, have some sushi." E said, while throwing a piece of Nigirizushi (1) inside her open mouth.

Yugito was shocked by this, and instantly closed her mouth, only for it to be filled with a heavenly taste as she chewed on the piece of sushi.

The next thing the ANBU knew, Yugito was sitting next to the Raikage asking them to pass her the fish.

About five minutes later most of the food was gone, and everyone was patting their stomachs. "Man that was some of the best food I've ever had!" E exclaimed, while he patted his stomach.

"I will have to agree with you on that, Raikage-dono." Stated Mei, as she looked over at Naruto, who was leaning backwards on his hands. She placed her left hand on Naruto's right, and pressed her impressive bust into his arm by 'accident'. "You really should come over to Kiri, and cook for me again, Na-ru-to-kun." Mei said seductively, making the blond blush at the suffix, Yugito glare at the Mizukage while Chojuro glared at the blond, and the Raikage just smirked. "T-That would be n-nice, I g-guess." Naruto stuttered, as he felt Mei's sizable bust press harder into his arm, making him blush deeper.

They were snapped out of their little conversation when they heard, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)!" Looking over they see a portal of some kind, open up, and caskets slowly started to rise out of the ground, before deflecting the mass of shuriken. The caskets the started to open with the lids falling forward, kicking up a little dust.

One of the ANBU there gasped before saying, "Are those people…?!" The ANBU on the right of him looked over at him and questioned, "Those people?" When everyone got a good look in the coffins, they saw a figure in red armor and a figure in blue armor with a fur trim. Both pf their eyes were shadowed.

Naruto gave a questioning look at the two people and turned to the Raikage. "Hey, do you know who those guys are?" Naruto asked, getting a stare from the Raikage. "I'm not even from this village, and I know who those guys are. That's the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage's, gaki!" E said, looking back at Sarutobi.

Naruto was shocked that he was seeing the two founding Hokage's. While he was impressed on one hand, he was worried on the other. There was no way, no matter how strong he was, that he was going to defeat one of them, let alone both. But was that going to stop him? Hell no!

The two previous Kage's slowly, and stiffly, walked out of their respective coffins, and looked at Sarutobi. Hashirama was the first to speak. "It's been a long time, Saru." The Shodai said, and it was Tobirama who spoke next. "Oh? It's you? You've aged, Sarutobi." He finished, allowing Hiruzen to speak next. "I didn't expect to see you two in a form like this. I am mortified." Sarutobi stated, as the two Hokage's looked back at Orochimaru, and conversed among themselves. "Edo Tensei, eh? So this kid summoned us with a forbidden technique?" Hashirama questioned, and looked back at Sarutobi. "If that's the case, Sarutobi, we must fight you." Orochimaru then walked up to them and started speaking. "Lets stop this chitchat, old men. And lets get this started." Orochimaru said, taking out two kunai, and somehow, they sunk into the two Senju's necks. After that Orochimaru took a couple steps back, and watched as steam started coming off them. And suddenly their skin somehow went back to normal. Like they weren't resurrected from the dead.

The two Senju's started walking forward as thought they were puppets, but before they could attack the Sandaime, E, who was looking around, suddenly asks, "Where's that blond haired brat?"

But before anyone could answer, they heard a shout of, "Gomu Gomu no Tajuu Kazan (Mass Volcano)!" and before anyone could question, the second Hokage was hit upward in the jaw, with a foot, slightly launching him into the air. The first Hokage was about to be hit with the same type of foot, but was quick enough to dodge the rest.

Soon the entire roof was littered with stretched legs, before they exploded in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, and the Hokage's regained their bearings, Naruto was now standing next to Hiruzen, with his hat covering his eyes and his right hand on top of his hat.

Orochimaru looked at the blond with a sneer marred on his face as he had though that the 'Sound Four' set up enough traps to give him a run for his money. "Oi, Kyuubi-brat!" Orochimaru yelled. "How did you get past those traps?! Even I, as a Sannin, would have trouble getting past those!" Orochimaru demanded getting irritated that the brat wasn't paying any attention. "Oi! Kyuubi-brat! I'm talking to you!" Orochimaru yelled, only getting the blond to look in his direction. "My name is not 'Kyuubi-brat'. It's Uzumaki D. Naruto. I won't answer to anything less." Naruto responded gaining a smirk on his face.

"And those, 'So called traps'. Ha! What a laugh." Naruto mocked. "I broke into the Hyuuga mansion. Stole their underwear. And hung them all over Konoha, only to be chased down by three groups of ANBU black ops. Painted the Hokage monument in broad daylight, being caught only after I was done. And was, once again, chased down by ANBU, only to be caught by my academy teacher. The day I'm caught by such mediocre traps, is the day that hell freezes over and I'm named king of ramen!" Naruto again mocked, getting looks of surprise from the others at all the pranks that he's done

"Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting, Jiji." Naruto said, turning to Sarutobi and grinning. Sarutobi just smiled at this. "It's fine, Naruto-kun. But, are you sure you can help me take down the two greatest Hokage's?" the Sandaime asked, worried that Naruto might get in his way. Naruto turned his grin into a smirk. "Who the hell do you think I am, Jiji? I'm going to be the greatest Hokage! I can't let some old relics from the past slow me down!" Naruto shouted getting into a loose stance.

(Play Naruto Shippuden OST - Reverse Situation.)

The two Senju, now standing straight across from the living Konoha-nin, decided to end their conversation, and charged at high speeds. Naruto and Hiruzen were immediately on high alert.

Tobirama started running across the slanted roof, while Hashirama ran straight for Naruto and Sarutobi. Naruto and Sarutobi stood back to back, waiting for the two to attack.

Sarutobi and Naruto split apart to dodge the incoming kunai knives that were thrown by the first, who went after Hiruzen giving a couple good kicks before the Sarutobi landed a sweep kick, kicking the wood user's ankles, only for him to do a back-flip to gain some distance.

The second Hokage ran towards Naruto, who, in turn, punched his right fist, letting it stretch out in an attempt to punch the previous Hokage, but it failed. The Senju just stepped to the right and continued running. Naruto then kicked his left foot and stretched it out, but this time, he just jumped over it, and started descending into an axe kick. Naruto then yelled, "Gomu Gomu no Sensuikan Surprise Punch (Submarine Surprise Punch)!" Then, out of the ground, burst a fist, which Tobirama tried to block by crossing his arms together, but the force behind it was too strong and sent him flying back before he landed on his feet.

The fist from out of the ground then snapped back into it, making everyone wonder if that was the only clone Naruto put under the roof.

The Senju's regrouped and stood side-by-side. Sarutobi, not taking anymore chances of them attacking, went through a few hand seals, and yelled out, "Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile)!" Sarutobi announced, spitting out an orange flame that soon turn an intense white.

The fireball hit the two, and started to cover them in a blanket of fiery hotness, though everyone knew that wouldn't defeat the two founding Hokage's.

And everyone was right when they saw that the fireball barely fazed the two. It was then that the second fire-shadow started to perform strange hand-seals, and shouted, "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)!" Then, out of nowhere, a giant mass of water sprout up, and made a protective barrier around the two, shielding them from the white flame.

Sarutobi, seeing this, halted the fire, and gave a serious look as the water started to circle into a vortex shape. But as soon as the water appeared, it disappeared, evaporating back into the air. Orochimaru looked at the fight with a smug look on his face. "It is to be expected from the previous Hokage." Orochimaru said, wearing an arrogant smile.

The water user put his arm forward, palms facing out, before clapping them together. "Suiton: Suishoha (Water Release: Water Shockwave)!" as soon as the second Kage said that, water started circle around the two until it was a giant cyclone of water. Letting out a cry, the water spouted upward like a geyser, and a giant wave started to overshadow the genin and current Hokage.

"Jiji! Do something!" Naruto exclaimed, cursing himself for his inability to swim, and cursing the Nidaime for using water. Sarutobi didn't answer, instead he performed a hand-seal and stated, "Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)!" Puffing out his cheeks, he spits what looks like mud onto the ground, in a line in front of them. The mud then started to violently jerk up before shooting upward, forming into a giant mud wall.

The water crashed into the wall, and was able to block the torrent of water from hitting the two dead-on, but the wave was too big and started to curve around the wall. Naruto sees this, and launches his arm and grabbed onto the top of the mud wall and wrapped the other around the Sarutobi, shooting himself and his surrogate grandfather on top of the wall, avoiding the water that curved around the wall in an attempt to wash the two away.

Hashirama then bolted at the mud wall at high speeds. Sarutobi jumped down from the mud behemoth and sees the Shodai coming straight for him and starts spitting small fireballs at him, to witch were block barehanded.

Naruto jumped down and stood atop the water waiting for the first Hokage to make contact, when all of a sudden, a rush of information was sent into his mind. It turns out that the second was tired of being caught off-guard, and decided to flood the tower with water, dispelling every clone he set up down there.

That mild headache was all Hashirama needed. Bursting forward with speeds that only a Kage could posses, he reared his right arm back, and decked Naruto right in his jaw, making the blonds mouth bleed, and most likely loosened a couple teeth, shocking Naruto, as he was supposed to be immune to blunt force attacks.

Naruto didn't have time to ponder this, as the revived Hokage quickly fallowed up with a left hook to thee right side of Naruto's face, once again making the blonds mouth spit blood. The former Hokage was relentless, grabbing Naruto's shirt he spins him around before letting him go, sending the blond jinchuriki flying into the giant wall behind Sarutobi.

Naruto shifts his weight in the air and lands on the side of the wall, on his feet. Flipping forward, Naruto lands safely on the water with a bloodied up face, though his wounds were healing thanks to the Kyuubi and his hat was around his neck. Naruto was panting, thinking on how those punches hurt him.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _'Haki.'_ Naruto thought, eyes widening. _'That has to be it! It's probably how he was able to control the Bijuu, seeing as their bodies are made of pure chakra, much like a logia user, their not immune to the effects of Haki! That maybe what he's doing, but that wont help me defeat him. In fact if I am right…'_ Naruto looks at the Hokage staring him down, and he narrowed his eyes. _'Then this fight just got harder.'_

Staring down his opponent, Naruto crouches down and places his right fist on the ground, and the other on his knee. Looking over at the man he could honestly call his grandfather, he calls over to him, "Oi, Jiji! I think were gonna need to step this up a notch to compete with these old fossils from the past!" Naruto said, and Sarutobi just smiled. "Your right. We might have to just to keep our lives." The old Hokage said gaining a serious expression on his face.

Right when Naruto was about to pump his legs, starting the sequence of the technique, the water behind him started to bubble, making the blond frown in confusion. Suddenly small streams of water burst out of it and assaulted the jinchuriki, and brought him down into the waters cold embrace.

The Nidaime held Naruto in a head-lock under the water until Naruto's breath finally gave out, and he sunk to the bottom like a hammer. The Nidaime looked at the spot where Naruto was now occupying before turning towards Sarutobi, who was looking at the, now submerged, straw-hat ninja and was angry.

Not at his former sensei, but at his former student.

He mocks the memory of the two by summoning them back to life to fight and help him with his selfish desires. And now Naruto is dying. He saw that Naruto was conscious, but he couldn't swim up, as though he was a piece of lead.

Without a second thought, Sarutobi created a 'Kage Bunshin', although it was a little paler than usual it was solid enough to pick things up, and sent it after the Senju's, while the Sarutobi went after the Uzumaki.

The clone performed a few hand-seals, and yelled out, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" and spit out a giant fireball, causing them to jump out of the way. When the fire stopped, the clone took out a smoke bomb before throwing it onto the water, causing a large cloud of smoke to pop up before the clone dispelled out of chakra exhaustion.

When the smoke cleared, it showed two figures. One had one arm around the other and was holding him up while panting. The other had their arm hoisted over the other and was on his free arm and knees, coughing up water. The figure was a now wet, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and the other was none other than a coughing, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto turned to the panting old man and smiled. "Thanks, Jiji." Naruto said, now standing on his own. "No problem, Naruto-kun. But…how come you didn't swim up? You were clearly conscious." Hiruzen asked, with Naruto turning towards him, and leaning into his ear before whispering something. After about a minute of whispering, Naruto separated from the old mans ear, who now shocked by the information Naruto had given.

The two didn't have time to regain their bearings, as they heard a shout of, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)!" When they looked over at the water user, they see a giant dragon made of water with yellow eyes, rise up, and stare at them before opening its mouth, and letting out a loud roar.

Naruto push Sarutobi out of the way, and took the full frontal force of the water dragon, pushing the blond backwards before crashing through the thick wall, and skidding on the ground behind him until the Kyuubi jinchuriki flipped himself from the ground onto his feet, and skidded to a stop, only minor wounds on his body, though his shirt was completely torn off, reveling his bare chest, making the women blush at his well toned body.

With the Sandaime, the water level started lowering, as though it was draining. The Sarutobi, who was on his knees panting, saw the tiles crack and a small leaf grow off of a small stem. Looking over at his predecessor, Sarutobi sees something bad. He sees the Shodai Hokage, with his hands clasped together, and roots bursting out of the ground near him. "This isn't good." Sarutobi stated and bit his thumb, watching as the wood user yelled out, "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)!" Hashirama stated, as huge trunks of wood burst from the ground and through the earth wall, lifting Sarutobi above the ground.

Naruto was leaning on his knees, panting, when a giant shadow loomed over him, looking up, he sees a giant tree trunk about to crush, and having no time to move, takes the full force of the hit, making everyone go wide eyed as more trunks covered him from there view.

Hiruzen was jumping from one trunk to another, until vines started to wrap around his arms, legs and his body in general.

Orochimaru walked next to and snickered. "You've finally been caught, sensei" Sarutobi strained his right hand towards a trunk in front of him. Finally, his hand was set upon the wood, blood still on his thumb. "Ninpo: Kuchiyose! Come forth, Monkey King Enma!" that said, a stream of smoke starting from where the Sarutobi was trapped, and continued till it exploded on a trunk a couple of meters away.

(Play Naruto OST - Heavy Violence.)

When the smoke let up, it showed a monkey with white fur, a Konoha head-band around its forehead, and wearing a tiger print robe (2). It was crouched before it leaped from the tree it used to occupy, to a lower one, and walked on all fours to the end to see Orochimaru. **"Orochimaru…I knew this would happen."** Enma stated, turning over to the entrapped Sarutobi. **"You must feel pathetic, Sarutobi. You should've killed him back then."** "I'm going to do that now." Sarutobi replied, getting a 'Heh' from his summon. **"It's too late."** Enma stated turning his eyes away from Hiruzen, as said Sarutobi was struggling against his plant restraints. "Please, Enma…turn into the Kongonyoi (Adamantine Staff)!"

At this, Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Kill them! Don't let it transform!" Orochimaru exclaimed, getting impatient that his former sensei just won't die already. Right when the two were going to run for an attack, they heard a shout of, "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" a hole in the earth wall suddenly appeared, fallowed by a sonic boom, sent the first Hokage flying through the very trees he created.

(Play One Piece OST - Luffy's Fierce Attack.)

When everyone looked at where the hit came from, they were surprised to see a smoking, pink skinned, shirtless, blond, revealing a jagged 'X' shaped scar, wearing a straw hat. The blond looked at the Snake-Sannin with an intense stare before opening his mouth. "Gear Second." Naruto stated, getting a wide eyed look from the missing-nin, as he remembered the damage of this technique.

Orochimaru glared at the blond, wondering how he survived as long as he did against two of the founding Hokage's and a Sannin, though said Sannin could clearly see signs of fatigue coming from the blond.

Enma took this distraction to transform into a wide staff and crash through the Sandaime's wooden restraints, releasing him, and flung itself into the air, only for Sarutobi to catch it before it hit the ground before he jumped onto a lower branch and readied himself for an attack.

Orochimaru took turns looking at the two and said, "Things are finally starting to get interesting." Orochimaru stated, laying his hands onto his stomach, and pressing. Suddenly his cheeks started to bulge, throwing his head back, he opened his mouth wide, tongue flailing from side to side, and a snake slowly started to edge its way out of the Sannin's mouth before opening its own. Soon, a sword slowly started to ascend out of the reptile's maw before falling into the right hand of the snake Sannin, slithering back into his mouth.

Out of the wrecked wood, a figure in red armor slowly walked out of the wreckage before the light showed that it was the revived first Hokage with relatively no injuries, and stood next to Orochimaru.

Naruto looked at the Kage level shinobi with a frown. Despite being proud of his accomplishments and mastering his 'Akuma no Mi', he was not ignorant as to think that he could defeat a Kage, let alone the founding one. But one thing he was a betting man. He was going to bet his life for the people who truly mattered to him.

Like Jiji, the man who basically raised him. Teuchi and Ayame at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, who always fed him when he was hungry and low on cash. Iruka-sensei, who taught, or at least tried to, teach Naruto in the academy when all the other teachers brushed him off. Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, Choji, and thought he could be a jerk most of the time, Kiba.

While the list is small, his will to protect them isn't. He was going to do everything in his power to ensure that they would stay safe, even if it meant taking on the two greatest Hokage's, and an S-rank missing-nin, and losing his life in the process.

The ANBU and foreign-nin were watching in awe at the scene before them. What started out as student and sensei fighting to the death, turned into a battle fit for Kage's, and though there was one genin in the mix, the battle only escalated in terms of level.

This truly is a Kage level battle.

* * *

Done!

1. Nigirizushi (lit. hand-formed sushi) consists of an oblong mound of sushi rice that is pressed between the palms of the hands, usually with a bit of wasabi, and a topping draped over it. Toppings are typically fish such as salmon, tuna or other seafood.

2. If you don't know what Enma looks like, look it up on the official Naruto Wikipedia.

Okay, I know I left you with a little cliffhanger, but it was for a good cause. Like I said before, for some reason I had trouble writing this, so if its not as good, just tell me and I will fix it. Anyway, it's decided that Kushina will live and love Naruto, and Hinata will be in the harem. I've also decided to add Ayame the ramen waitress. I mean c'mon, Naruto + ramen + hottie ramen waitress x Luffy influence = need I say anymore.

Terumi Mei

Nii Yugito

Kazahana Koyuki

Temari

Hinata

Ayame

I might add one or two more girls depending on what you guys want so I will be reading the reviews, and the girl/s that you pick will end up in the harem.

See yah!

Next time…Will of the D. part 2


	4. Will of the D part 2

Gomu Gomu no Shinobi: Mugiwara no Naruto

(Please Read)

I know I left you with a cliffhanger last time, and for that I'm sorry. In the last chapter, you read that Naruto could now cook really well (like Sanji). I did this in order to show people that Naruto didn't just take on a lot of his 'new' personality from Luffy, but abilities from the other straw hat crew. In this new chapter, Naruto will show a lot of mew things, a lot of witch would come from Nami and Usopp (but I won't give everything away).

Anyway, a lot of people want me to add Sakura. I'm going to tell you now that Sakura will not be in the harem, sorry Naru\Saku fans. It's just that over the course of the month Naruto was training, he was also reflecting on his life, and saw that Sakura is more of a sister figure, like Nami is to Luffy. You know keeps them in line and stuff. So Sakura will not be in the harem, again, sorry. If you keep reading this, the next two paragraphs will be small rants. Nothing too big I hope. I just want to clear some things up.

(Rant Start)

I know a lot of you are wondering as to why Naruto told the Kage's so much about gear second. Here it is. It's easy to assume that Rob Lucci is about Kage level. Just from seeing gear second once, he was able to see the pros and cons of it, and yet, he still lost to Luffy (who, by the way, was using it). An enemy could try and stall Naruto until gear second lets up, but let's face it. With his superior speed and strength, their going to have to be well above Kage level. He didn't tell them that he couldn't swim, or touch water if wants to use his Devil Fruit powers, and he wasn't as stupid as they believed telling them information that could possibly be his undoing. Naruto is dense, not stupid! Naruto only told them that he pumps blood, thus pumping oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body, causing him to breathe harder and to be hungrier or lying on the floor after a long usage of it. What the hell are they going to do to stop him from doing this! Let's face it; Luffy was able to defeat Crocodile, a logia type user, without it having gear second.

(Rant End)

I've decided to add one, maybe two more women to the harem. Anymore and the story will be harder to write on my part, so at the end of the story, I'll tell you the new girl. If you want me to remove a girl from the harem, send a review telling me so and depending on how many people want her out will depend on the harem choices. Please do so before I start working on the pairings. Enjoy the new chapter!

Beginning

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking/Emphasis on words"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

"**Demon Technique/Jutsu"**

"I don't own Naruto or One Piece, or any of the musical artists for the songs!"

Will of the D. part 2

* * *

_Previously on Gomu Gomu no Shinobi: _

_What started out as student and sensei fighting to the death, turned into a battle fit for Kage's, and though there was one genin in the mix, the battle only escalated in terms of level._

_This truly is a Kage level battle._

* * *

The five stared each other down, not moving, as if waiting for some sort of sign to start the third round (1) in a fight to the death.

Suddenly, a leaf from one of the trees the Shodai created; and floated down in middle of the ninja, before touching the ground. That's when they sprung into action.

Sarutobi, who was in the trees, ran to the right and pointed his black and yellow staff at Orochimaru before it elongated, shooting at the traitor with deadly accuracy, to which the Sannin evaded like a snake, only to be launched into a tree by a invisible force. Well that's what it looked like to the naked eye. But to those who saw, albeit barely, they saw a fist hit him at super speeds.

Looking, they saw Naruto with his fist outstretched, and blood on it. The first Hokage ran at him while performing hand seals before landing on the 'snake' hand seal.

Stopping in his run, giant wood pillars burst from the attempting to crush the blond, only to burst into splinters and knocking the wood user back, to which he just flipped and landed on his feet. Tobirama burst through the splinters, ready to attack the jinchuriki, only for said container to disappear before the Hokage had time to strike, and reappear behind the water user. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip!" Naruto exclaimed, kicking his leg at high speeds, catching the white haired Kage on his right side, throwing him into the thick trees that surrounded them.

Naruto landed and his skin went back to its normal tan, and he fell to his knees panting. "Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Despite eating all that food, it didn't help at all with the fatigue from fighting all those other people." Naruto said to himself, before gaining a hard look on his face. Reaching to his right hip for his scroll, Naruto quickly grabs it, and unravels it, looking at the triangle that had the kanji for 'fire fist' on it.

'_Guess I'll have to use those.'_ Nicking his thumb on his canine to draw blood, he smears the collected blood onto the triangle, gaining a poof from the scroll, covering the blonds' hand.

Rolling the scroll back up, he places it back onto his hip before plunging his hand into the smoke and pulling out a pair of full-finger gloves. The one for Naruto's right hand was red with the kanji for 'fire' on the back while the one for Naruto's left was same but orange, and with the kanji for 'fist' on it. There were bulbs on the knuckles of each glove, but the bulbs on the red, right-handed glove, was what appeared to be steel. While on the orange one, were black glossy like rocks (2).

Naruto banged the two gloves together and sparks appeared before they suddenly caught on fire. Settling into his normal brawler stance, the blond then points his flaming gloves at the founding Hokage before yanking his arm back, and throwing it behind him, letting it stretch before snapping it back. "Hiken no Bullet (Fire Fist Bullet)!" Naruto announced.

And to the surprise of everyone watching, a small, but still deadly, fireball shot from Naruto's red glove, flying at the wood-user at fast speeds.

When suddenly, a figure stood in the way of the fireball before it shouted, "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)!" Suddenly a giant wall of water stood in the way of the fireball, immediately snuffing it out.

When the fireball was gone, and the wall of water dispersed, there was Senju Tobirama fully healed, as though he wasn't launched through thick trees. Naruto bit his bottom lip. Here he was facing two of the greatest ninja ever to walk the earth. One used his weakness, water, and could pull it from the moisture in the air. The other could fight Kyuubi and **live**, all the while being able to use Haki for reasons unknown to the blond. Now they were brought back to life by some psycho to kill an old man and a kid. They also showed no fear, no pain, and from what he witnessed, they could regenerate.

A single thought popped into the straw-hat wearing ninjas head. _'I'm so fucked!!!'_ Naruto thought before looking at the old man and saw he was in a weapons battle with Orochimaru using some sword he regurgitated. And the old Sarutobi was using a staff that transformed from a monkey!

'_And I thought I was the weird one in this fight.'_ Naruto thought before cracking his gloves together for the hell of it before stretching his right arm back a bit further than last time, and started pouring more chakra into the glove so the fire started flaring until the ball of fire was the size of a large basket ball.

Naruto then grabbed onto his right shoulder and flung his right hand at the two, all the while Naruto kept pouring chakra into his hand, making the fireball triple in size. "Hiken no Punch!" The fireball was then launched at the two Senju's, the only difference was that Naruto's hand was still in the flying ball of fire. But the zombie Hokage's didn't see it.

Tobirama then stuck his hands forward before going through a small set of hand seals before a wall of water came from the ground like before, only this time he didn't have to say the name of the technique out loud.

The ball of fire collided with the wall of water, steam coming off the hole that the fireball made. Then out of nowhere, a fist burst out of the steam, colliding with the face of the undead water user, sending him head-first into the other head of the undead wood user.

Naruto didn't allow them to regain their composure and jumped high into the air and channeling chakra through his gloves, coating them in fire before flinging both of his arms back, allowing them to stretch back a good distance before launching his right forward, then his left, then right. "Hiken no Gatling!" Soon the blonde's arms were just a blur. Looking nothing more then dozens upon dozens of flaming fists raining down upon the two resurrected Kages.

The barrage stopped when Naruto finally fell from his descent. But as soon as his feet touched the ground, he sprinted forward and jumped over the cloud of smoke and dust before flinging and stretching his arms back, adding chakra into them like before, causing the fireball to enlarge to at least four times the size of a basketball in both hands before they suddenly started to stretch back. "Hiken no BAZOOKA!" When his hands were right in front of the blonde's body, the two giant balls melded together and launched itself at the dust cloud in a blue column of fire which blasted towards the smoke faster than the fireballs from before.

When the fire impacted, the effects were immediate. Fire and energy exploded outward into a dome-like shape, sending a shockwave slamming into the barrier. Naruto was able to catch the aftershock and used it like a wind to surf it away from the intense heat of the explosion.

Naruto landed in a crouch but the momentum he gained from the blast sent him skidding back a couple of meters before stopping. It was visible that he was panting when another aftershock hit but Naruto only held onto his hat.

When everything settled down and everything was visible, they saw that Naruto was still in a crouch and his gloves were no longer on fire but instead smoking with his right, smoking, red gloved hand holding onto his hat while his left was on the on the ground in front of him. They saw the corner of his mouth pull itself into a smirk.

Naruto then stood up straight, dropping his arms to his side, the blond waited as the ash and smoke cleared, the smirk still marred on his face. "That…should have…done some kind of…damage." Naruto breathed out, inhaling every chance he got. That little move he just pulled took a lot of his 'infinite' chakra as some would call it, but even he had his limits.

Everyone's eyes were now fixated on the smoking area. Sarutobi and Orochimaru temporally stopped their fight in order to see the outcome of such a powerful attack. Orochimaru was cursing his luck. _'Damnit! The kid didn't use weapons before with the sand jinchuriki! Perhaps he was saving them. Perhaps he has more of those kinds of weapons.'_

While the Snake Sannin was assessing the blonde's strength, Sarutobi was looking at Naruto with proud eyes. _'You've gotten strong in the past month, haven't you? Just like your father.'_

Finally the smoke and ash clear but there was nothing but a crater. Naruto looked with a raised eyebrow. _'I know that attack did a lot of damage, but to incinerate them into nothingness is a little…'_ Then it hit Naruto like…well…the fist that just impacted with the right side of his cheek.

It seems that 'Flare Bazooka', as Naruto likes to call it, wasn't unavoidable. Despite the large amount of damage, it only counts if it hits its target. But at the last minute of impact, the zombie Senju were able to focus enough on the surrounding foliage to replace themselves at the last minute.

They were able to land a hit on the blond when he unknowingly let his guard down. So they were doing what Naruto did. They weren't giving his a chance to retaliate. As soon as Hashirama hit Naruto square across his cheek, Tobirama came up Naruto's other side, hitting the jinchuriki's left cheek with a roundhouse kick.

The Shodai then followed up on their combo and kicked Naruto in the stomach, making him cough up blood that was collected in the blonde's mouth. Naruto was sent rolling back before he righted himself and was now skidding on his tips of his feet. Their attacks didn't let up once.

Hit after hit. Kick after kick. Naruto could hear his bones crack and creak under the pressure of each hit. Not to mention that they were also filled with Haki so his Devil Fruit ability didn't soften the blows.

Sarutobi was about to step in but Orochimaru wouldn't have that so he charged at the Sandaime with incredible speed and did an over head strike with the Kusanagi, only for the Sarutobi to block with his staff. Orochimaru tried to overpower Hiruzen and with smiling with a sadistic smile on his face. "Why don't you let your predecessors have some fun? I'm sure on the inside their loving smashing their fists into your little 'grandson's' body." Orochimaru taunted, getting a growl from the Sarutobi.

"You're sick Orochimaru! He may have shown great strength for someone his age, but he is still a child!" Hiruzen yelled in the face of the Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru let out a cruel laugh. "Don't worry Sarutobi-sensei! I'm only going to leave him half dead! Then I'm going to use him for my experiments! With the Kyuubi and his healing factor, he'd be a great test subject!" Orochimaru saw raw unrivaled hate in his former sensei's eyes. "You will do no such thing!" Sarutobi yelled and was able to overpower the snake-user and hit him in the face with his staff.

Orochimaru charged at the aged Hokage with snake-like speed and did an upward slash with the Kusanagi forcing the staff upwards as well; only to then have the snake land a good hit on Sarutobi's face, forcing him to let go of the staff.

Orochimaru then followed up by punching the Sandaime in the stomach sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Everyone that was watching winced. They knew the problem was Sarutobi's age. While he's done very well so far with it, it's catching up with him.

Orochimaru then stabbed his sword into the ground and calmly walked over to the down Kage. "Are you okay, Sensei?" Orochimaru taunted as he stood over the fallen Kage before grabbing onto the Sarutobi's collar. "Please get up." The snake sannin looked in the eyes of his former teacher.

Sarutobi looked up at the face of his traitorous students face and allowed a tear to stream down his face. Then it hardened. He was not going to let his old creaky bones be out done by some sick-in-the-head traitor. This was no longer the student he once trained!

Sarutobi got his feet out from in-between Orochimaru's legs and kicked his former student in the face hard, sending him flying back a few feet from his sword. Sarutobi then flipped himself back up before clapping his hands together. _'It seems it can't be helped. If that's the case, I'll have to use the Yondaime's technique.'_

Orochimaru got up and rubbed his jaw before turning around and walking to his sword. "Sensei." Orochimaru spoke, placing a hand on the top of the Kusanagi before turning around to face Sarutobi and placing his other hand on top of the other. "You seem to be out of breath." Orochimaru quirked. "You have aged. I've never seen you in pain like that before." Orochimaru let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Hiruzen demanded but Orochimaru just looked amused. "It's pitiful. Even you, the one who has been praised as the God of all ninja…cannot beat old age." The snake Sannin stated, bringing his hand up to his face before grabbing it and pulling. There was a ripping sound and Hiruzen gasped. There, standing before his very eyes, was a woman with pale white skin and golden eyes with slit pupils, wearing Orochimaru's cloths.

(Same as in the canon)

Orochimaru Lifted his hand up to his face and placed over it, shielding his face from view before he slid it down, revealing his regular masculine face with purple eyeliner.

That's when they both felt an amazing amount of familiar KI (Killing Intent). Then, evil, suffocating chakra flooded the area making everyone pause and look at where it was coming from. It was coming from Naruto.

- Earlier With Naruto-

Naruto was getting the beating of his life. And after all the punches and kicks were done, they resorted to Ninjutsu. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" Naruto flew and smashed into the tiles, knocking his hat off in the process before the blond slammed face down onto the tiles.

Naruto was felling very tired. He had fought Neji, Gaara, a bunch of invading ninja then fought two resurrected Hokages, after he had a good lunch of course, but it didn't help as much as he thought it would. He then heard something burst from the ground around him before he felt an amazing amount of pain shooting through his back.

Naruto was able open his blackened eye to see giant wooden pillars that were curved. And from what he assessed, they were crushing him. If it were anything else, he would only fell a slight pressure. But thanks to the Haki that was most likely infused into the wood, it hurt just as much, if not more than, the punches he received from the two.

Looking to the sides of him, the blond saw the old man, the man that treated him like a grandson, fighting that damn snake, occasionally looking at him. He then looked over at the purple barrier and saw the Kage's with their bodyguards looking at him with worry. Why? Why were they looking at him like that? Didn't they hear what he was?! Why are they looking at him like the old man did after he was beat-up by a mob? Why did they care?

He could hear the explosions and the sounds of fighting and gritted his teeth. Why was he weak? Even after training to the bone to master the Gomu Gomu no Mi, he still couldn't help anyone.

The wood on his back then lifted up before slamming back down on the blonde's back, making the blond wince in pain.

Then his sapphire eyes landed on the same hat given by some stranger. And he remembered the book that was sealed into the scroll on his hip. He remembered Luffy, the man that was like him in so many ways yet at the same time…wasn't. Luffy never gave up no matter what. When his friends were in danger, he rose up and kicked the ass of whoever put them in danger. The day Naruto got that hat and read that book, he made a silent promise on it. He would always protect those that were close to his heart.

The wooden pillar rose up again and smashed down, pressing the blonds body even further into the ground.

But how? How would he protect them when he's like this? He clenched his eyes fists and grits his teeth. He needed to be stronger to be able to beat these guys.

"**Looks like you need my help for everything, gaki (brat)?"** A deep rumbling voice taunted, and when the blond opened his eyes he now in front of a giant cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. Inside the cage were two deep red eyes with slit pupils.

He was now staring in the eyes of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"**While I'll be the second demon to admit, your strength is impressive for a human. You're the second human I've said that to. The first though had the same abilities as you do. He was Monkey D. Luffy."** Naruto was now wide-eyed at this new information. His predecessor of the Gomu Gomu no Mi…fought the Kyuubi. He never read that in the book.

"**I will lend you my power this one time only. But I expect you to be just as strong as he was."** Kyuubi stated as a vermilion colored chakra leaked out from the bars of the cage and surrounded the blond. Soon, Naruto felt his body surrounded by warmth before his entire body before it was suddenly filled with unimaginable strength.

(Play Naruto OST - Need To Be Strong.)

Naruto's body then let out an intense chakra surge sent a giant gust of wind to the surroundings, making the people that were there close their eyes to avoid getting dust in them. They heard wood cracking and they probably have an idea what it was. Soon the wind died down enough for then to see Naruto standing but his back was slouched over and wind was blowing and a cyclone-like gust formed around the blond.

Naruto then lifted his head up and glared at Orochimaru. But these weren't his normal sapphire eyes. These were blood red, with slit pupils. His Jinchuriki marks on his cheeks deepened and his hair was even spikier, if that was possible. His gloves were still on his hands and steaming from the heat of the chakra evaporating the water from the Nidaime's water techniques. His nails sharpened but instead of tearing through the gloves like they normally would, the gloves covered then like the gloves themselves were the claws and everyone didn't doubt that they could scratch like real claws.

Naruto then leaned back and let out an inhuman howl before he reared back on his legs and shot forward like a bullet towards the Snake Sannin. When he reappeared, Naruto was about two feet from the air with his right fist reared back. Then, like a rubber band, Naruto's fist snapped, punching the sannin the face with the steel knuckles of the red glove, send said snake flying through the air with Naruto's fist still connected, propelling the traitor further.

The only time when Orochimaru stopped was when his being impacted with one of the many trees that were scattered throughout the rooftop. The snake slid down the trunk of the tree with a bruise on the side of his face, wincing in pain. _'He caught me off guard so I couldn't dodge. Damn! I thought the seal I put on him would hold together but I must have underestimated the Kyuubi.'_ Orochimaru thought bitterly before staggering to get up, using the tree for support.

But even when he did, Naruto was right on top of him with his fist reared back again. This time when Naruto hit Orochimaru across the face, he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. He was hoping to break the snakes jaw, but instead, his fist went through Orochimaru's head. But instead of blood like what his instincts were telling him to shed, there was mud.

Soon the rest of the Sannin's body melted into mug before the mud spouted up and burst outward, revealing the traitor and all his glory. Orochimaru reared his body back along with his fist and punch the blond in the face with surprising strength that his figure wouldn't show.

Naruto was sent through a tree into a larger group of trees, in doing do, kicking up dust and debris. Orochimaru held a smirk on his face before losing that smirk when he heard something he wished he hadn't.

(Play Naruto Shippuden Movie OST – Night Attack.)

"**Gear…Second!"** Said a ruff, demonic voice that sounded familiar. Suddenly the trees exploded outward as demonic chakra and steam flooded the field. When everyone could see the blond, their eyes widened.

He was in his 'Gear Second' stance. Knees bent, left hand on his left knee, right fist on the ground. The foreign Kage's knew that the 'Gear Second' could rival Naruto in his first jinchuriki form from experience. But they didn't know what to do when he mixed the two together.

Naruto now looked even more demonic. His wild blond hair. His demonic red, bloodshot eyes glaring at the Snake Sannin, making said snake sweat a little. His lengthened claws bearing through his gloves. His pink, steaming skin with a slight sheen to it. Steam and bloodlust acted as the presence for the demon container as he let out a growl.

(Play Naruto Shippuden Movie OST – Decisive Battle.)

Faster than the eye could see, Naruto's being was now on top of the Sannin. This time though, he didn't punch, but instead gave a 'Whip Kick' as he liked to call it. His right foot kicked Orochimaru in his side, sending him flying and like the punch; the blonde's appendage followed the snake, plowing him into the surrounding foliage.

Naruto fell from his kick and reacted just in time to see the zombie brothers running at while performing hand seals. Wood and water soon shot up from the ground and charged at the blond. When it impacted with the same spot as the blond ninja, the tiles upturned and kicked up dust, but when the dust cleared, there were only wooden pillars from the jutsu as well being a little wet but…there was nothing.

The two former Hokages look behind when they felt a presence behind them, only to get hit in the face with red and orange colored fists, sending them flying back into their very own creations but at the last minute, they were able to flip themselves in mid-air and land on the recently created wooden beams before charging at the demon possessed blond.

Naruto saw this and reared both of his and bended his back backwards before he was able to regain control of his body while the Kyuubis power flooded through his system and he saw the stance he was in and knew what the Kyuubi wanted him to do.

Finish the fight.

Naruto was able to find his targets with little difficulty and aimed his hands. This would be his final attack. **"Gomu Gomu no…"** Naruto started, still in his demonic voice. He then leaned forward and started punching rapidly to the point where they were now invisible, though as soon as it started, everything in front of him was being destroyed. Punches rained down onto the two Senju's beings, flinging them back into the midst of all the destruction. **"Jet…GATLING!!!"** His attack was relentless. Brutal. And powerful.

The onlookers couldn't do anything but look on with awe at the destruction the technique brought with it, which would probably get them if they were ever enemies, which they hope to whatever god there was they weren't, or at the very least neutral with each other.

Finally the punches ceased and all there was, was destroyed remains of the trees the once occupied the area. The area was smoking with wood everywhere. The only thing in front of the blond now, was the very same purple barrier that surrounded them.

Then out of a smoke cloud, two bodies could be made out to have red and blue armor. Lying on the tiles, were the First and Second Hokage. Most of their body wasn't recognizable, but it was them.

Naruto was now back to his normal self, though that wasn't saying much, and began to walk over to an item. His hat. Naruto picked it up before placing it on top of his head before looking at the two fallen Hokages and started two walk over to them.

Naruto was now standing in the middle of the two and saw that their skin was starting to turn grey like ash. They than looked at the clearly tired blond with small smirks tugging at the corners of their mouths. "That technique took a lot out of us. Even with our healing factor, our bodies couldn't handle the strain. I just regret that innocence had to be sacrificed for the cause." Stated Tobirama gaining a nod from his brother. Hashirama then looked at the blond that stood in front of the two.

"You're a Jinchuriki." It was more of a statement than a question though these were the words of the First Hokage, so Naruto just nodded. "Yes sir. Number nine." Naruto responded, getting a nod from the decaying Kage. "Madara never understood the full potential of the Bijuu, resorting to using them like puppets. But he should've known…that you cannot change the course of the wind." Hashirama replied in a low voice, getting a small nod from his younger brother.

Naruto looked at the solemn Hokage and gave a small smile. "While the winds cannot be changed, maybe we can redirect them." Naruto said getting a small shocked look from both of them before they smiled. "May we have the name of the person that defeated us." This time it was Tobirama that asked the question.

"Uzumaki Naruto. The next Hokage." Naruto said with a smile, getting another small smile from the two. "With the way things are going for you, I wouldn't be surprised if you did." Said the dieing First Hokage. Funny. Could the dead die again?

Soon their skin was now a light grey and deteriorating. Naruto looked at the two in sorrow. He was the one that killed the two greatest Hokages as if the villagers didn't already have enough excuses to beat him up already. When the bodies were fully deteriorated, they revealed two genin from the sound village, in the Chunin Exams.

So that's what the two meant.

Then Naruto remembered the old man and saw him and Orochimaru battling with their respective weapons. Most likely after they saw the outcome of the technique he used.

Naruto saw the old man knock Orochimaru's sword out of his hand before he held the snake traitor's arms in a vice grip before the Sandaime's staff rolled onto the ground before it went 'poof', and turned back into a monkey before grabbing onto the legs of the Sannin, holding him in place.

Naruto stared for a second before getting an idea. He started running towards them with all the speed he could muster in his tired state before rearing back his right arm and launching it. He wasn't aiming for the two ninja. No. He was aiming for the sword.

Naruto wrapped his hand around the hilt before his arm snapped back. But when the sword reached him, he didn't let it stop. Instead he let his arm stretch behind him. Naruto kept running at the two before his arm started to stretch back. When it got to him this time, he let it go. Sending it whirling at the snake.

Sarutobi was holding Orochimaru, praying for a miracle. That's when something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. Something…shiny. It seems God does listen sometimes. Or maybe it was the devil.

Orochimaru caught the gleaming item in the corner of his eye as well that's when he knew what it was. He was struggling to get free but it was to no avail. But then he got a full look at it, and saw that it was the very same sword he himself was using not to long ago, and saw that it wasn't aim at his head to kill him. But instead his…arms. He struggled even to get free from the old mans death grip, but again, it was to no avail.

So the sword made contact, and sliced through Orochimaru's arms like a hot knife through butter. The pain was excruciating and blood dripped form the stumps that were once his arms. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of orange before he realized what it was. The Kyuubi Brat.

Naruto was running towards Orochimaru in a run before skidding in front of the old man and stretching both his arms back on each side Sarutobi. "Gomu Gomu no…" Naruto started looking at Orochimaru through his hat, glaring into the gold eyes of the traitor. Narutos arms then started to retract back. "Bazooka!" Naruto exclaimed, planting his palms into the stomach of Orochimaru with power and precision, making said Sannin eyes widen in pain.

Orochimaru was sent skidding back, bouncing atop the tile of the rooftop before he started rolling. His body was in tremendous pain. His arms, or what was left of them, were screaming in pain. His stomach was in the same league of pain as his arms. Blood was dripping from his mouth as he tried to stand, only to fall back down.

Naruto though, didn't give him a chance to call for allies, and bolted towards Orochimaru. Finally, Orochimaru got back onto his feet to see Naruto charging at him. And at the same time, highly doubted that backup was fast enough to reach him in time, but at the same time he didn't want to be defeated by some…rubber boy!

Orochimaru then opened his mouth and a snake shot out of his mouth, bolting towards Naruto at high speeds. Naruto saw this and frowned. If he moved, it would give Orochimaru the time he needs to escape. He knew that the snake was tricky and would get out of the situation he created somehow.

So Naruto did the most logical thing he could come up with. He let the snake bit him on the shoulder and stopped in his sprint. Hey, I said it was logical to him. Orochimaru smirked at the Rubber-Nin as he saw blood and strange yellow fluid trail down from the bite. The snake was poisonous.

Naruto then smirked and grabbed onto the snake and wretched the Snake-Sannin towards him, whose eyes were wide with shock, and kicked Orochimaru up high in the air, stretching the blonde's leg in the process and tearing off the snake off of Naruto's shoulder and back into Orochimaru's mouth.

Naruto wasn't finished. He then suddenly inhaled a tone of air, inflating him like a balloon before he started twisting his body thought the strain doing so is putting a toll on Naruto's body and even with his mouth closed, he was gritting his teeth in pain.

Naruto then faced his head down and released the pent up air in a stream through his mouth, blowing him into the air. "Gomu Gomu no…" He was gaining on Orochimaru fast and soon enough, he was next to him, but he kept going till he was nearly touching the purple barrier. The blond jinchuriki then reared his arms back and started rapidly punching. But something was off. All of his punches were missing Orochimaru by mere inches.

Everyone looked on in wonder. What would not hitting him do? That is until Naruto's arms turned pink and his punches melded together into one big punch.

"MAELSTROM (3)!!!" Naruto then hit Orochimaru in the stomach with all his might, tearing the clothes that he hit. Orochimaru was sent back into the roof with a shockwave and soon his back impacted with the roof, sending another shockwave traveling atop the tiles of the roof that kicked up a lot of dust that made everyone shield their eyes.

When they opened them, they saw a smoking crater with a body in the middle of it. When the smoke cleared enough for them to see, they saw an unconscious Orochimaru with his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth wide open.

They looked up and saw Naruto falling down. They expected him to use those reflexes they saw but instead, he landed directly on his back, though it didn't hurt him because of his 'Devil Fruit' ability.

Naruto laid in the middle of the crater he created with his back, his eyes closed and his mouth opening and closing, breathing deeply in and out. Naruto then sat up, much to the shock of everyone else, before he steadily put a foot on the ground and started to stand up. He put his other foot on the ground and tried to stand straight without stumbling forward, which was difficult enough. Right now though, he was on his two feet, hunched over with his hat around his neck and his hair covering his eyes.

He listened to the village. Listened as the sound of explosions and ninja screaming filled the air. This was his village. And right now, he couldn't do anything to stop this. Was he this weak? He made a promise. Was he just going to stop because he was tired? Did Luffy stop when his comrades were in danger? No! Naruto gritted his teeth together. _'All I want…is for the fighting to stop.'_

"Stop." It was a whisper, not enough for anyone to hear. "Stop." This time it was a little bit louder. "Stop!" Now it was starting to be heard. "Stop!!" Louder. "Stop!!!" Louder! "I SAID **STOP THIS FIGHTING!!!"** Finally…he snapped.

Naruto's body snapped back and arched as he let out the howl. But the strangest thing was the aura coming off of Naruto at that very moment and sent a gale of wind, blowing around the clothes of the Sarutobi. But the thing that was even stranger was that the gale didn't stop at the purple barrier, it went past it. The wind blew around hair and clothes and swept through the entire village. Even the summons stopped trampling upon their victims and closed their eyes to shield them from the dust that was being kicked up with the gale of wind.

Naruto stood in the middle of this. A strange aura radiating from his body as his muscles tensed and bulged, which were larger than expected with his lithe body.

When everything was said and done, there was no noise. Not a whisper. Not a step. Not a peep. Everything was quite. Until they heard something drop and looked. It was an enemy's body. Then another. Then another. Soon their enemies were dropping like flies that inhaled pesticides. The snake summons fell to the ground too before vanishing in a plume of smoke. Soon, when no more bodies dropped, all that were standing were the Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Everyone that was still conscious looked around. They didn't know what the hell that thing was, but it saved their lives. So they did the only reasonable thing to do in this situation.

They cheered. They didn't know why, but they cheered.

The Kage's looked at the ninja as the cheers continued with small smiles. What ever that blast that came off of Naruto was, it saved everyone a hell of a lot of time. Speaking of our blond haired protagonist, he was now face forward on the ground with his hat around his neck, though you could clearly see a content smile on his face. He was happy that he was of use to everyone.

But the mood around the Kage's changed as they saw the four that sprung up the barrier drop down next to Orochimaru's beaten body before picking him up and started to dash off into an unknown direction. They would've killed that blond haired pest, but it would've wasted time to get their master medical attention.

Everyone soon relaxed as they saw Hiruzen slowly walk towards Naruto. That mood was changed when a cloaked figure dropped down in front of said blond before picking up the blond and throwing him over their shoulder and doing a one-handed hand seal.

"I'm sorry. But this id my mission." The figure stated before vanishing in a swirl of water like a whirlpool.

Sarutobi looked at the spot where the figure stood in horror.

"Naruto!"

* * *

1. First was Sarutobi vs. Orochimaru. Then Sarutobi/Naruto vs. Orochimaru/Hashirama/Tobirama part 1. Then Sarutobi/Naruto vs. Orochimaru/Hashirama/Tobirama part 2.

2. These are Flint Rocks. I saw them on Wikipedia and they appeared to be black so… (scroll down for more info).

3. This is just a modified/mixture of 'Gomu Gomu no Storm' and 'Gomu Gomu no Cannon'.

Done!

Anyway…I know a lot of you will be wondering why Naruto's so strong and will be commenting on it. Naruto is strong because I SAID SO!!! Now another part of you will be wondering how did Naruto get so strong? That will be revealed in later chapters.

As for the 'Fire Fist Gloves', I will explain them to you real quick. I will use a quote from Wikipedia ®. "When struck against steel, a flint edge (rock) will produce sparks. The hard flint edge shaves off a particle of the steel that, heated by the friction, reacts with oxygen from the atmosphere and can ignite the proper tinder. Prior to the wide availability of steel, rocks of iron pyrites would be used along with the flint, in a similar (but more time-consuming) way. These methods are popular in woodcraft, bush craft, and among those who wish to use traditional skills." To summarize it. Clack Flint Rock together with steel, and you get sparks.

Now as for the gloves themselves. They are able to let out a flammable gas when chakra is added. When Naruto clacks together the Flint Rock and the steel, it combusts with the gas and creates fire. The insides of the gloves are completely flame resistant so you don't need to worry over your hands getting burned, though you should watch out for your wrists. Ouch!

As for how to use them. They're supposed to be used in synch with the 'Gomu Gomu no Mi'. The length of the arm and how fast you snap it back, works for the speed and how much chakra is put in there, works for the size. So in short, Length equals Speed, Chakra equals Size and Heat.

As for the new girl for the harem…it's (drum roll)…Anko! (Cheers!) I noticed a lot of you wanted this pairing so here it is. Now like I said before, if you want me to add another girl you're gonna need a lot of other people backing you up, then tell me the girl you want me to add. If you want me to replace or remove a girl then a lot of people should want this too.

So now the harem is…

Terumi Mei

Nii Yugito

Kazahana Koyuki

Temari

Hyuuga Hinata

Ayame

Anko

So please, read, review. Good comments will be added onto my ego. Flames with be extinguished by said ego.

Chao, Ryuu.

Next time… A Sons First Impression


	5. A Sons First Impression

Gomu Gomu no Shinobi: Mugiwara no Naruto

Update! FINALLY!

Beginning

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summon Talking/Emphasis on words"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

"Technique/Jutsu"

"**Demon Technique/Jutsu"**

"I don't own Naruto or One Piece, or any of the musical artists for the songs!"

A Sons First Impression

* * *

_Everyone soon relaxed as they saw Hiruzen slowly walk towards Naruto. That mood was changed when a cloaked figure dropped down in front of said blond before picking up the blond and throwing him over their shoulder and doing a one-handed hand seal._

"_I'm sorry. But this is my mission." The figure stated before vanishing in a swirl of water like a whirlpool._

_Sarutobi looked at the spot where the figure stood in horror._

"_Naruto!"_

* * *

-Somewhere in the Fire Country-

Running through the trees away from Konoha and the Fire Country in general towards the Land of Rice Fields was Orochimaru's personal body guards; the Sound Four, as well as Orochimaru's personal medic; Kabuto.

Right now, two of the male Sound Four had set the Snake Sanin on a stretcher and were carrying him as gently as possible. That wasn't saying much as the snake sannin was writhing in pain even in his unconscious state. There was nothing they could do for him except get him to Oto (Sound) as fast as possible. A fiery red head named Tayuya was on the right side running at the same pace as everyone else. On the left was a man with dark skin and…six arms? This was Kidomaru. The bodyguard who was holding the stretcher from the Snake Sannin's legs was a husky man with a Mohawk who went by the name Jirobo. The one in front of him, carrying the stretcher from the front was a man with blue hair and what looked like another head on the back of his head. This was Sakon and on the back of his head was his brother, Ukon. Kabuto was still in his ANBU uniform and his hands were coated in a green light of some sorts as he stood next to his master and was healing his bloody stumps that were once his arms. They decided to ease up and jumped off of the trees to run along the ground so that healing their master on the move would be easier.

But the unimaginable happened.

Tayuya suddenly dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Tayuya!" Kidomaru then went rigid. Then just like Tayuya, he fell to the ground unconscious. The two carrying the stretcher stopped and gently placed the stretcher with Orochimaru in it onto the ground while Kabuto continued healing the Snake Sannin. But just as they were about to reach them, Jirobo suddenly dropped to his knees and went unconscious, leaving Sakon and Kabuto the only conscious ones.

Sakon looked at Kabuto who, while healing Orochimaru, looked shocked at the events that had just happened. Then he remembered that last 'attack' that Naruto made and saw what it did to everything. But for it to take effect to Oto's toughest ninjas fifteen minutes later.

That Jinchuriki is a force to be reckoned with.

-Time Skip: Unknown Location-

A figure was running through the trees with an unconscious, shirtless boy over their shoulder. The figure ran across the ground with ninja like stealth and grace.

The figure looked at the unconscious boy on his shoulder and smirked. "Ya did good boy…" said an old, familiar voice. "Ya may have a long way to go until you're good enough to take on what's coming. But ya did good." This was the same man that gave Naruto his Devil Fruit.

Before he left with Naruto, he said that this was his mission. This was true. His mission was to find someone to carry on the Will of the D and a few years ago he spotted Naruto. He wasn't as strong as he is now but no matter how tired he got or dark the sky was he kept hitting that training pole. When his 'sensei' passed him off he found the perfect chance. He new that Naruto would beat the new obstacle that was coming from the horizon. He had a personal mission to make sure that Naruto got stronger. And there was only one way to do that. Give him a reason to get stronger. He knew the real feelings Naruto had for his village. Not that he could blame him.

The old man was brought out of his musings when he saw a town that was very close.

'_Soon, you'll meet someone who has been waiting for thirteen years to see you.'_ The old man thought as he began walking towards the village, set on reuniting two people that have been waiting for this since the day Naruto took his first breath.

-Same Time: Unknown Location-

Another cloaked figure was in a boat, heading to an island on the horizon, reflecting on the past events that he had witnessed while chasing a rumor. His mission was to see if the old man that they were looking for was there. He got there when it was still early into the candidates training for the final rounds of the chunin exams. He asked around Konoha if they saw a cloaked man besides himself. He had heard that a boy that went by the name Uzumaki was living here. When he asked about that, they told him that he was possessed by the demon that was sealed inside of him before quickly telling him that he didn't hear it from them. He knew that even if the name was just a coincidence, there was still a chance that he was from Uzu no Kuni (Whirlpool Country). If that was the case then he was the heir to that clan. He needed to be sure so he was able to sneak into the hospital's birth certificates. He saw that he was the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. He was a very logical person, and understood that no man would seal a demon into their child without knowing full well that the demon wouldn't take over. Human ignorance at it's finest. Finally it was time for the finals and he decided to watch for amusement until he saw the so-called 'demon' there was no KI (Killing Intent) or any Yoki (Demonic Energy). Any hints that he was being possessed were thrown out of the window. This was just a 'normal' Jinchuriki. Again, human ignorance at its finest. But then something happened. Something that shocked him to the core. This boy. This Uzumaki ate his mission. The only reason he was going to that village looking for an old man was for the Gomu Gomu no Mi (Rubber Rubber Fruit), and that damned Uzumaki ate it! How in the Nine Hells was he supposed tell his superiors? "It turns out that the old man gave the fruit to some kid. But it's alright, he's the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Demon Fox) and every time he's on the verge of being defeated, the Kyuubi takes over and kicks the shit out of Kage level ninja." Yeah, that would go well.

He was brought out of his mental rant when he realized that he was now on the beach in said island. The island was just sand with a single palm tree in the middle. He hopped out of the small boat and started to take big steps on the white sand before he suddenly stopped. He looked down and saw a large sand patch of sand before pushing some of it out of the way. When he was done there was a round steel hatch with a plus sign with circles on each end.

He opened the hatch and jumped down the long, dark tunnel, ignoring the stairs that were right there as the hatch closed itself.

He landed on the ground feet first with a loud 'thud' before walking down the corridor that was in front of him till he got to a large door with the same insignia as the one on the hatch. He pushed open the doors with little to no effort, and what lay behind it would shock even the most battle hardened warrior there is.

It was one big factory. Bigger than the island that it was under or anything like that. This factory had huge boats being made. Workers using blow torches to secure iron plates to the wood boats, making them twice as strong.

Other workers were off to the side creating swords and other strange weapons. The man walked passed all this, ignoring the people's stares at him or whispers, dead set on the large door that was at the end of his path.

Finally he stood in front of the door and knocked hard. Everything around him suddenly got really quiet. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as he knocked on _their_ door.

The door opened slightly, revealing a very dark room. The man took that as a sign to go in so he did. Once the door closed, everything suddenly started moving again and everyone started talking or working, pretending as though nothing had happened.

Inside the room was a different story.

"What the hell do you mean he gave it to someone already?" yelled a, from the tone of voice, very, very angry person. The cloaked figure that once stood in front of the offending abuser was now smashed against a wall and the hood was now down, revealing short, off-white hair and black eyes with a trickle of blood running down from his mouth. He had the face of a fifteen year old as well.

The figure that had punched this person was wearing a white coat with red trim with a white hood on the inside of the coat with a red vertical line going down over it but the hood itself was down over his eye, barely covering his eyes. He was panting from anger. "How could you allow this to happen? You were meant to find the old man and take the fruit and book from him, and come back here! We even gave you the power to do so! Yet you couldn't take a few items from that _fucking_ old man!" The man turned and started to rant to himself. "That man has been a thorn in our side for too long, and when I get the chance to, I will kill him very slowly and very painfully." He was leaking KI and was not calming down, scaring the teen even more.

"M-My d-deepest apologies. B-Between the searching and the invasion, I had no chance to get either the fruit or the book from the boy that got them. And even when I did, the old man had taken him away before I had a chance to do so." He tried to make an argument but that only pissed the man off even more. The hooded man was about to go over there and pummel that brat into the ground before another calm voice spoke up.

"Maa, maa, why don't we all just **chill**." said a figure near the only thing that seemed to illuminate the room. It was an aquarium sized fish tank while the cloaked man was standing on a ladder at the opening at the top while feeding in what looked to be steaks into the tank. The swarm of the same type of fish swam to it and gingerly looked at the steaks before the dozens of fish swam at the meat, bearing their razor sharp teeth and tearing into the large piece of meat with savage hunger.

Piranhas, savage little fuckers.

The figure started descending from the stairs and was then revealed to be male, wearing a while coat with blue trim and a white hood and a blue streak that went vertically across it like the other man that covered his face save for his mouth which was set into a thin line.

"He didn't know that the old man would give the treasures to someone. Not to mention that the old man is very crafty and has been able to evade some of our best trackers. You're lucky that he is even able to tell you this information at all. We now know that it is the possession of someone that has only seen the surface of knowing what it actually is. We can still take the book away before he learns of what it truly is. As for the fruit, we can live without it." The man then looked over at the teen and nodded. "You may continue with telling us who is in possession of the book."

The teen nodded and continued. "I remember hearing of the last Uzumaki going to Konoha but left when they were attacked by that demon. I came to Konoha on a rumor that a fully cloaked figure had gone to Konoha. I didn't have any leads at the time so I followed it. I started asking around for information, but all I got was for me to stay away from some so-called 'demon'. I asked around about him and found out his name. It was Uzumaki Naruto. I used my powers to sneak into the Hokage tower and found his birth certificate. It was signed by Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. I thought of him as a potential ally to join our cause but I couldn't even find him. When it was time for the finals, I decided to stick around and watch to see for any people to look out for. He showed up, I saw that he had a hat like you had described and my hypothesis was confirmed when he used the powers of the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I know he has the book because he was able to use techniques only someone who did read it could know." The teen finished and the blue trimmed hooded man nodded to him, shocked that the one to get the devil fruit was an Uzumaki.

Suddenly a large snore interrupted their thoughts and they looked over to a figure on a couch on the other end of the room, against the wall. It was a large maroon couch and the person that was on it was definitely female if the D-sized breasts were anything to go by. She wore something similar to the others with the exception of yellow trim and no hood, opting for a white and black Marine Captain's hat with gold trim (1) that was covering her face instead. She had long golden hair that was spread out on the couch and falling off of it. She then started mumbling in her sleep and then 'Red' got a tick on his forehead that no one saw until he blew up.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing sleeping at a time like this? Can't you see we're having a meeting?" 'Yellow' started to mumble even more before sitting up, her hat still covering her face before she moved it up slightly to only show her pink lips. "But I was having a nice nap." She slothfully drawled out, slowly standing from her position on the couch and walking over to a chair that suddenly was illuminated by an over head light. The chair was white with yellow cushions and trim as it seemed to be her color scheme. She sat down in it and placed her head into the palm of her hand before letting out a big yawn.

"I had a dream that I was on a paradise island, in a hammock and there were guys everywhere. Rubbing my feet, shoulders and my breasts while feeding me grapes from their mouths as well as wine. After that they got naked and…" she was cut off by the angered scream of 'Red'.

"No one wants to hear about your stupid wet dreams! And tons of naked men? You must be dreaming!" 'Red' vented while 'Blue' rubbed his temples as they have had this argument before. Wake up. Tell them something that they didn't want to hear. 'Red' explodes and then yells at her before she somehow changes the subject. This time she didn't need to as 'Red' calmed down walked over to her till another chair lit up. It was the same save for the red trim. He walked over to it and sat down with his arms folded over his chest.

'Blue' sighed before walking towards the dark spot in-between the other two until the dark spot was illuminated by the same kind of light as the others and revealed the same chair as the rest but with…you guessed it. Blue.

'Blue' sat down in his chair with his right leg crossed over on his left and his hands resting on the arm rests. He then looked over at the teen, who was now kneeling in front of them.

"We cannot afford for him to know what the book is. Find him. When you do…" suddenly, the wall where the white haired man was thrown in to opened up revealing a very strange looking man. That was an understatement. He was an enormous man, well over 5 meters tall with his overall appearance resembling that of a bear. His eyes appear to be covered by lenses, giving him the impression of wearing glasses. His hat featured a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the fabric of his white pants, is covered in brown spots. His black jacket contains a large white design reminiscent of a target crosshair. There are also several paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat.

"Send in a Pacifista."

-The Village of Yamamoto-

The peaceful village of Yamamoto was a medium sized village in the Fire Country. Meaning it wasn't as big as something like Tanzaku Gai, and it didn't have a lot of hostess clubs like Otafuku Gai but it was comfortable. There weren't many attacks and the ones that did happen were stopped by ninjas. There weren't that many major crimes that took place, sure a few burglaries here or there but nothing to worry about. The Shopping District was fairly large, larger than the Red Light District, and was bustling with middle-aged women, some with kids, getting groceries so that their husbands have a nice meal when they get home from their respective works, or some don't have husbands at all, simply cooking for their kids or for themselves. A woman walking down the streets was one such person.

She had long red hair that reached down to the small of her back with a yellow clip to keep it out of her beautiful face and pale skin made many men turn their heads towards her. Her violet eyes shown with kindness and beauty not found in many. Though while her apron made her look like a mother, they knew better than that. When she arrived and they her for the first time, their first question was, "are you new to the village?" she responded with a yes, saying that she moved here from Konoha. They asked if she was single or had any kids. She said yes with a heavy heart, telling them that they died. They didn't dwell on the subject any more as they quickly changed it afterward. They were very kind to her, helping her find a nice apartment and a steady job which she was just getting back from and remembered to go grocery shopping. A lot of the other women tried to get her to date but she refused. After losing her husband, she could never love a man the same again.

Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. Wife of Namikaze Minato and mother of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

She had lost both to that **damn** village and there was no way she would ever go back. Not with what they did to her.

She stopped before shaking her head and ridding herself of such thoughts. She had contemplated suicide before but she just couldn't do it, if she died than no one would remember her little angel except those that were old and she didn't expect them to remember her son after so long. Maybe someday she fully put her past behind her and start a family again. Until then, she would continue to live as she is. She didn't know why she was thinking about it now of all times, it's not like she ever forgot them it's just that she never thought about it all like this. But for some strange reason, something in the back of her head told her that she would be getting the surprise of her life. Until then she would go home, cook her meal, and watch some T.V. until she fell asleep on the couch before waking up from her nightmares and then dragging herself to bed. She sighed at this. God she needed to get out.

She got the apartment she was living at and entered through the lobby and headed towards the stairs. When she got to her floor she walked to her door and reach door knob until she felt it. It was a strong chakra signature. She quickly held her body up against the wall and dropped her grocery bags before she pulled out a knife from her apron before taking out her keys and putting them into the doorknob and twisting it, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

She got into a defensive stance as she walked into her home, waiting for any kind of trap or assault on her being. She felt the chakra signature again but this time it was coming from her bedroom.

She walked down the hallway towards her bedroom at the end of the hall and noticed that there was a weak chakra signature that probably came from a civilian. She would have been even more cautious but they obviously wanted something and they haven't ambushed her yet so she assumed that they wanted to talk. Though that didn't make her lowering her guard.

She finally got to her door and knocked, raising the knife and heightening her guard. Then she heard a 'Come in.' from what sounded like an old man though it was being muffled by the door. She grasped the doorknob and twisted it before swinging the door inward. She caught sight of the civilian chakra signature and saw that it was a cloaked figure sitting in a chair looking at the bed. She decided she would take the chance and look at the bed. When she did, she saw that there was a teenage boy lying in it.

Bu thus wasn't a normal teenage boy. He had spiky blond hair and strange whisker-like marks on his cheeks. His face looked like Minato's when he slept. She thought that this was some kind of trap and thus she used 'Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)" to appear behind the man in the chair and release so much MI that the whole apartment complex nearly pissed themselves for no reason.

The cloaked man calmly turned his head to see the devil herself glaring at him. If he was any less of a man he would have defiantly been terrified but he had seen worse in his long life

"How dare you enter my home uninvited with some Bunshin (Clone) to look like Naruto! If you're from Konoha trying to get me to come back, know now that I will kill you and your little clone for stooping so low as to do this to me. Haven't you tortured me enough by taking my son away from me the first time?" Kushina fumed with tears on the brim of her eyes.

The old man continued to look at her before looking back at Naruto. "Has the words of two liars fooled you so much, that when the truth is sitting in front of you, you write it off as a lie? I brought him hear with the best intentions in heart. But if you are truly that broken inside, I will take him and leave. Know now that once I do, you will never see him again. I know you know that he isn't a clone. I know that you are not that stupid. But I will have to question you're intelligence for believing the lies of the most traitorous men in Konoha." he finished his speech and got up and put the chair against the wall before he walked towards Naruto.

Right before he could pick him up, he felt a hand gripping his own. He looked back with a hidden smirk. He saw that her tears were now flowing from her eyes. She the started to speak. "Please…are you lying? If you are just leave now and I'll forget it. But please…" she was now freely crying while looking at Naruto. "Is he my little Naruto?" she asked barely in a whisper.

The man looked back at Naruto and sighed. "He is your son. I swear on all the honor I have in this old body of mine. Right now, he needs you now more than ever. I'm afraid that he was treated as a Jinchuriki is said to. No matter how many times you ask him, he will tell you that he would protect the village with his body. The actual truth is that he can't deal with it anymore. It started with a fake smile and slowly turned into lie after lie, most of them to himself. He has tried to believe his own lies and after so long, he's starting to see them as they are. Lies. Right now…he **needs** you." The old man finished and not a second later did Kushina bolt towards her son's side and hugged his torso as she dug and rubbed her face into his dirty hair, not caring as her tears flowed from her eyes onto her son's hair as it dirtied up her face as she rocked back and forth whispering, 'My precious baby.' Or 'I'm so sorry.'

Even though Naruto was unconscious through the whole thing, he unconsciously moved towards the warmth. Kushina saw this and looked down at her son face and saw a small stream of tears run down his face. She only held him tighter and cried harder as she felt the scar on his bare back (2).

It was then she made a silent promise to protect her son like she should have from the beginning.

The old man was now sitting in the chair that was against the wall looking at the two. _'He's been sleeping for about a day. He should be awake by the time I get back from giving my message. Hopefully that Hokage can grow some kind-of backbone by the time I get there and back.'_ The man stood from his chair and walked to the door. Kushina looked towards him with a confused look on her face. He turned back to look at her and said, "I will inform Konoha of his whereabouts. Don't worry, once I explain and let you two bond for awhile, that boy won't let them take you from him ever again. Take care of him until then." With that he opened the door and walked out without closing it.

Kushina looked back at her son with a smile before yawning. She had one hell-of-a day. She got into the bed with her son and stroked his hair. _'Don't worry…Mommy will be here to protect you from now on.'_ Looking down at his face she saw her late husband, Minato and smiled at how similar they looked.

'_That's the promise of a lifetime.'_

-Minutes Earlier in Naruto's Mind-

Naruto, without his shirt or shoes on was sitting in water in front of a large cage with a piece of paper with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. Naruto was leaning against the wall on the right of the cage from a third person point of view and was staring off into space.

He heard some movement coming from the cage and dully looked over at it. Staring back at him were blood red eyes with slit pupils and the sclera were bloodshot, showing malicious insanity. Naruto looked on bored before he returned to looking in front of him.

The creature looked at him with annoyance before it decided to speak up. **"You truly are a pathetic meat sack. If it wasn't for me you would've been dead! You're weak and I don't like weak."** The Kyuubi yelled from his cage, trying to get a rise from the blonde but the demon container just kept staring, and Kyuubi knew why. In here he can be who he really is. And that is a very sad child.

(Play Naruto the Movie 1 OST – Yukie Fujikaze.)

During his childhood, he got beaten by people thinking that they could somehow harm the demon inside of him. The old Hokage had this thought taken out of their head when Naruto got his scar. He took the people and executed them publicly, declaring them traitors, and all those that anyone who broke his laws would befall upon the same fate. That had stopped them from physically harming him. Mentally, he was already tired. Humans had fragile minds and Naruto's wasn't an exception. It happened to Gaara, so why wouldn't he be affected by it? The complete truth is that he was. He was being hated for no reason and it hit him harder than a fist. When he found out that he carried the greatest demon in existence inside his stomach, he had actually been happy after all the drama passed. He now knew why he was hated. It was something that he had no control over. It was just like Haku. Born into a world and setting filled with hate, anger and sadness. He now knew that it wasn't his fault like he thought for so long. And when he was finally a registered ninja, he was happy in a rare moment in his life. Then everything became clear to him when Kakashi didn't train him. Or when Sakura hit him after he asked her out when Sasuke rejected her. Or the way Sasuke was treated better despite the fact that he was a major asshole to everyone that met him. It became clear that no matter if he was a ninja or a civilian; they were never going to recognize him as the same species as them. In their eyes he was lower than them. He wasn't human.

Then why was he feeling so warm right now in this cold, dank, dark sewer?

Why was he feeling this way?

Why did it feel so good right now? Like that there was no Kyuubi inside of him. Like that he felt…loved. After being denied for so long, why was he getting it now?

His mind was in inner turmoil as he dug his face into his right hand's palm in a futile attempt to somehow plug up his tears to come as the image of the sewer wavered a little before the image of…an angel…held him against her chest as she lovingly stroked his hair and held him, whispering kind words into his ears that he hasn't heard ever in his life. They were quiet words but he heard them clearly. She kept whispering, 'My precious baby.' or 'I'm so sorry.' as tears poured from her eyes onto his hair.

It didn't matter why she was saying these things, Naruto only moved closer to her. He liked the warmth that came off of her and moved closer, before wrapping his arms around image.

Then something happened that he never expected would. He cried. Tears were slowly but surely running from his eyes down his face and onto the 'angel's' lap. Then he just let go. He closed his eyes and went into peaceful, dreamless sleep. Hoping that he could keep this feeling for as long as possible.

-Time skip: Yamamoto no Kuni-

A handsome face by female standards with tan skin and what women would call, 'Cute little whisker marks' on his cheeks suddenly started to twitch as the beam of sunlight shown through curtains and hit him in the face. Naruto hesitantly opened one eye only to close it instantly as the sun was too much to bear on his recently opened eyes.

The blonde tried to move his right arm only to find that he couldn't, so he opted to use his left hand instead.

Suddenly the curtain closed, allowing Naruto to move his arm slowly away from his face, and see the person that did it. Naruto tried to sit up but was suddenly reminded why he couldn't move his arm and looked to see the offending object. It was defiantly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He attempted to slip his arm from the women's hold in order to sit up but only woke her up in the end. She had opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful violet eyes.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before looking at the boy in front of her, his crystal blue eyes now visible to her and so tears started forming in the corner of her eyes.

Naruto looked at her in panic. What the hell did he do to make her cry?

Naruto then remembered that if she was hear then there was someone else that closed the blinds and as such, he looked towards the figure in question only for his eyes to widen as he saw that it was the same man the gave him his powers. It had to have been. Same dark cloak and…uh…okay, so it was hard to tell people from other people while they are wearing cloaks; but he at least seventy-five percent sure that it was him.

The man looked at Naruto and, from what anyone can tell smirked under his hood. His suspicions were confirmed when the man spoke in the same voice that only belonged the one man that changed his life forever.

"How ya' doin' kid! Been awhile, huh? I can only guess that you are wondering about where you are and how the village is doing, but all that will come in due time. Right now, we're going to have a long talk about a lot of things…starting with the truth." Naruto nodded before looking at the woman.

"And…Who are you?"

* * *

Done!

1. Google 'Navy Captain's Hat' and you'll see what I mean.

2. Remember he lost his shirt while fighting Orochimaru.

Finally, a new chapter! I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I was just literally sitting here on my computer, just staring at Microsoft Word thinking of what to write. Also thank you to everyone who supported me through this, it meant a lot to know that you would wait. I got a review stating that the OC must have been god-like to get past Sarutobi. Let me clear that up. Sarutobi was old and tired while the rest of the Kage's were taken by surprise. He's strong, not god-like. Anyway I got a lot of reviews telling me to add Kurenai to the harem. Review and tell me what you think in regards to her in the harem or not. Know now that regardless of her joining or not, there will be NO more girls joining. If she is in, then she is the last.

I know most of you will be wondering about ending and why it seemed a little angsty. Let me tell you, I have seen tons of stories where when that kind of shit happens to Naruto, he still wants to protect his village. Naruto has suffered by human hands and no matter how big your heart is, human is still human. Know now that that was the only real angsty scene in this story and that there will be **NO** more. When Naruto finds out about his mother will be different than, 'Why did you leave me in that village?' before Kushina explains that she thought he was dead and had no reason to stay. Anyway if I get too far into it there'll just be spoilers in it so I'll leave it to your imagination until the next chapter. Also I know I don't stated this to often but if you ever get confused or notice that something doesn't make sense to you, PM me and I'll answer you unless it has something to do with spoilers, and I'll fix it.

Chao!

Next time…Truths, Tears and Pacifists


End file.
